Suicidal friendship
by Victor Virus
Summary: i dunno about the title i did not have any in mind so i used what i had. pretty much a renamon OC type story. thats all i got so deal with it. contains blood violence lemons and swearing. i need a beta who is on almost everyday to help me with my stories
1. Chapter 1

A/N Had an idea about this for some time now how I was able to stay on track with my other stories I have no idea. I haven't seen the show in a long time so I am going off what I read off of other fanfictions. So sorry if the characters are out of character. And also the main character will be using chaos attacks so if it seems a bit like sonic the hedgehog sorry not intending for that to happen. ON WITH THE STORY after I tell you what means what. (My comments) "Said things for all to hear" _Thoughts_ 'read story in story' that all I got so lets begin.

Running that was what the lone survivor Victor Chaos was doing. His entire squad killed by ambush. He was thanking God for him taking that break while the rest went ahead. The last Chaos soldier with the power of Chaos. The enemy was gaining on him he needed to find cover and fast. His metal arms which contained just about every weapon known to man were damaged in the fire fight. He needed to find a way to rest and repair himself before they caught him.

"The one time I actually need my minigun and it is jammed. I need to clean it before I am found. Damn army can't get a moments peace to clean my gun before having to retreat. I need to separate them and use Chaos Spear or my claws in order to do anything and make them retreat for a few seconds." Victor said.

He found a cave on a hillside.

"Good I can clean my gun and repair my arms here then I will give those bastards something to worry about." Victor said.

He went deep into the cave and remained in the shadows. The army thought he hated the dark but that was a ploy so he could hide in the shadows when he needed to and he was glad that he was able to. The squad of commandos stopped at the cave.

"No way he would go in there everyone knows he is afraid of the dark. Come on we need to capture him before he escapes." Said the leader.

Once they left Victor sighed with relief and went to work on his arms. It took him all day but he finally removed all the bullets that were jamming up his arm switching ability.

"Good now I can finally fight back at those idiots again if I need to. Now for my minigun and I will be back in fighting order. I will show them why it is bad to fight Chaos soldiers. I did not make my rank by not doing anything. Time to show them what a general can do." Victor said as he repaired his gun. "Thank goodness for radar now it is time to hunt them down."

Victor left the cave and followed his radar's instructions. He unknowingly entered Shinjuku. He just watched his radar and made sure to avoid any pedestrian. The last thing he needed was to have a distraction. He needed to find those commandos and get revenge for what they did. Bodies littered the ground when Victor arrived and was being shot at. They knew where to shoot and his guns jammed and he could not switch weapons. His chaos attacks were good but took to long to charge up.

"I should have been with them to help take down those commandos now look what happened I am the last of my kind the last one with the power to get revenge." Victor said to himself.

He sighed that squad was his family of war. The ultimate squad. Now that would never happen again.

"When I find those commandos and who they work for I swear I will give them a taste of real pain and terror and nothing will stop me." Victor said.

Victor was tough. He was well built had dark hair and had one blue eye and one red eye. While he was walking while still looking at his radar he accidentally bumped into a red haired girl around fifteen years old.

"Hey watch it!" She said to him.

"I have no time to mess with you pathetic people I must get my revenge on the commandos." Victor said before walking off again.

This made the girl curious. She decided to follow him but what she did not know was he knew she was following him. He stopped for a few moments and turned around. She instantly knew she was busted.

"Next time when you sneak up on me try to move slowly because my radar can pick up your movement easily. Now I have to continue with my mission." Victor said before running to catch up on his missed time.

The girl continued to follow him and saw he was heading to Hypnos. He stopped in front of the door and made his hands transform into guns.

"Time for my revenge to take place." Victor said before walking in.

The girl could hear gunshots and screams coming from inside the building. She took out her cell phone and called some of her friends. She then grabbed a hold of some kind of device and spoke into it.

"Renamon we need help Takato and Henry are on their way." She said before she put the device away.

She waited for what felt like hours before her friends arrived. Takato was first with his ever present goggles. He brought along his friend who was named Gulimon. Henry arrived with Terriermon.

"What seems to be the problem Rika?" Takato asked.

Suddenly Renamon appeared. She had golden fur and white on her chest and tip of her tail. She had purple gloves with yin yang symbols on.

"I got here as soon as I could what is the matter Rika?" She asked.

The group heard an explosion and saw smoke come from one of the windows of the Hypnos tower.

"There is a man in there killing everyone inside we have to stop him." Rika said.

Suddenly a man flew out of the window and died on the sidewalk due to the impact. The group was stunned. The man was one of the really tough guards. That meant if he was killed or jumped the guy inside the building was not showing anyone an ounce of mercy. They rushed into the lobby and saw bodies torn to pieces littering the white marble floor and blood plastered the walls. They ran up the stairs and once they reached the fifth floor they saw Victor rip a man in half with ease.

"DIE FOOL DIE LIKE MY FRIENDS DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Victor shouted as he killed three more guards with a machine gun.

The group was terrified by his show of anger and hatred. He was doing all of this in the name of revenge for his dead friends. Victor broke down a steel door with a round house kick and opened fire on everyone that was inside the room. He continued his rampage unopposed. Rika, Henry, Takato, Terriermon, Gulimon, and Renamon watched in horror as they saw him kill more and more guards before they even knew what hit them.

"Chaos Torrent." Victor said as sphere of red energy blew up another room.

Victor walked away from the carnage and went into another hallway. The group followed silently and watched as around ten guards opened fire as Victor jumped into the air and blasted them with a rocket.

"This time I will not falter this time I will not stop this time I will kill all who stand in my way of revenge." Victor said to a guard who was in Victor's metal hand struggling to break free of his grip.

Victor punched him in the head and his metal arm went right through his skull. It was covered in blood but Victor did not even care. He continued going through the building killing everyone. He finally got to the top floor where a team of commandos were. Victor saw them and he was not happy to see them.

"Because of you I am here so I will make this trip worth it. Chaos Barrage." Victor said as he blew away all the commandos with multiple missiles.

Only one was left and he was in Victor's grip. Victor broke every bone in his body making him scream in pain. His arms were ripped off his body followed by his legs. All of this was done slowly making it even more painful.

"Before I kill you I think it is time to tell you that you should have checked that cave back in the forest. I was hiding there repairing my arms. Now tell me why did you ambush my comrades?" Victor asked.

The Commando just spit in Victor's face and was killed by a gunshot to the heart. Victor threw the body off the building and watched as it splattered on the ground.

"Now my revenge is complete. All commandos have been killed now to finally rest and return to the forest to bury my friends. They deserve that much. I am sorry my friends I wish I was there to help you." Victor said as a tear fell from his eye. "Chaos Control."

Victor disappeared and the group was just stunned.

"All of this was just for revenge? He must have loved his friends greatly if he went through all this trouble." Takato said.

"Yeah no kidding." Henry said.

Suddenly an explosion was heard.

"He must have planted bombs on each floor. We have to get off this roof before it explodes." Renamon said.

Everyone ran through the blood stained hallways. Passing uncountable bodies until the finally reached the lobby and ran out. They watched as the building exploded into pieces. The police and fire department arrived and closed off the area so they could investigate. But it would be a wasted effort the place was in shambles the bodies most likely vaporized there would be no evidence to look for.

"We have to find him. Renamon you think you can track him down?" Takato asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard." She said before running off.

She ran through the forest trying to pick up any presence. Once she was close to a clearing she began sensing something. As she got close she started sensing someone close by filled with anguish and sorrow. Once she arrived at a clearing she saw Victor standing over five graves placing tombstones at the head of them. He then gave off a salute before he walked a few feet and fell to the ground and just laid there. Renamon carefully approached Victor. Suddenly an alarm went off and Victor got off the ground and turned to see her. She immediately got into a fighting stance. Victor did not do anything but turn around and walk off. Renamon jumped in front of him and made sure he couldn't go anywhere. He looked up at her with his red eyes to show that he was crying.

"Why won't you leave this site? This is a graveyard that only I will have access to. Why do you continue following me when I have done nothing wrong?" Victor asked.

"Nothing wrong? How about destroying an entire building and killing everyone inside?" Renamon said.

"A needed step in ensuring my revenge to avenge my now dead family. Why don't you just leave? No doubt you have a home and family to return to. What do I have? Nothing. I am the last of my kind now. The only survivor to a family that will never revive from the ashes. I only wish to die and be with my family again and I refuse to be anywhere near people ever again." Victor said to the vixen.

He tried to walk off but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"As you can see I am not a person or even human." She said.

"Big deal. I want to die alone and being stopped by you will only delay the inevitable. Prepare for teleportation. Chaos Control." He said.

Renamon was instantly teleported back to her friends. They were startled by her sudden appearance.

"How did you do that?" Rika asked.

"I did not. The guy who destroyed the building is suicidal. He plans on dying to be with his family. Apparently Hypnos killed them and he wants to be left alone and just die." She said.

This surprised everyone. They heard a loud explosion coming from the forest.

"He works fast when building explosives." Henry said.

All of the sudden Victor crashed down in front of them. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Damn it not strong enough yet I have to try harder." He said.

He was immediately tackled by everyone.

"Get off or I will destroy you like I destroyed those fools in that tower." He threatened.

Everyone got off him in a heart beat. He again brushed himself off.

"Why did you do that? Can't you see I am trying to die?" He asked.

"You don't have to die you know." Rika said.

"And why not? I have nothing left. Not one blasted thing. No home no family no nothing. At least when I die I can be with my family again." He said.

"Well we could be your new friends." Renamon answered.

Everyone looked at her strangely. She never did something like that. She normally stayed silent and did nothing but train.

"Um Renamon what is with the new attitude?" Terriermon asked.

"Yeah you never do stuff like this." Rika said.

Victor took this distraction as a chance to get away. He started running but was quickly pinned again by Gulimon.

"Chaos Control." Victor said.

Gulimon was teleported to the rushing group. They crashed into him and they all fell. Victor started running again while they untangled themselves. They began gaining on him so he used a few smoke bombs to make enough smoke for him to use as cover. He was able to get away from everyone but Renamon.

"Chaos Control" Victor said.

Renamon leapt at him as he was teleporting and she was teleported to the graveyard again with him.

"You are persistent I will give you that but you wont stop me. Not now not ever." Victor said.

He switched his hands into a rocket launcher and fired it straight up.

"Once that bombs comes down I will finally be dead and you too if you don't get out of here." Victor said.

"I am not leaving not without you breathing." Renamon replied.

"You are stubborn I like that but you wont survive this nuclear missile that should be coming down in about another minute." Victor said.

"Diamond storm." Renamon said as she fired a few crystals at the bomb making it detonate.

"What did you just do? That was intended for me." Victor said. "This time I will be more successful I still have another bomb ready."

Victor pointed the rocket launcher at himself.

"No way you can stop me this time." Victor said.

He tried firing but all he heard was a clicking sound. He continued trying to fire but couldn't. He fired into the air and the rocket went off.

"Why did it just jam on me until I pointed to the sky?" Victor asked himself.

The rocket began falling toward him and he looked up at it.

"About time now death I welcome you with open arms take me to my family." Victor said.

The bomb fell in front of him but did not explode.

"A dud? I can't even commit suicide correctly. I am a failure no wonder I was supposed to be killed when I was walking with my friends. If only I had continued with them instead of taking a break." Victor said as he looked at the bomb.

He picked it up and threw it and it landed in a nearby pond. It then exploded.

"Oh come on. What do I have to do to commit suicide around here?" Victor said.

"Maybe you are destined to live and do something with your life." Renamon said.

"Maybe you are right. But I have no home and nowhere to go plus I don't know what to do now that my mission has been accomplished." Victor said.

"You could fight with us against rouge digimon." Renamon offered.

"Well I do like to fight and I do need something to do." Victor said. "I will take you up on your offer."

"Good um could you take me home?" Renamon asked.

"Very well I will teleport us to the last known location of your group and we go from there." Victor said. "Chaos Control."

They teleported in front of Hypnos tower or what was left of it after the bombs went off.

"I see my bombs were affective in demolition." Victor said admiring the destruction he caused.

Renamon led Victor to her house which belonged to Rika and her Grandmother.

"Well here we are." Renamon said.

"Nice house well good bye." Victor said.

He was about to walk off before he was stopped by Renamon.

"Oh no you don't knowing you you would probably try to commit suicide again." Renamon said.

"You know me so well though there is one problem with your logic. I won't commit suicide since I apparently can't. The bombs did not kill me for some reason and I guess I can't kill myself so there is no reason to worry." Victor said.

"Yeah but still you will try." Renamon said.

"Stop reading my mind already sheesh." Victor said.

"Oh so you were planning on trying again." Renamon said.

"Damn it." Victor said.

"And besides where are you going to go?" Renamon asked.

"Most likely the cave I hid in when I repaired my arms and guns before I showed up here to get revenge. It will provide shelter until I build a more proper one with whatever I find." Victor said.

"I know a place where you could stay follow me." Renamon said.

Victor did as he was asked and followed her. They walked a few minutes before reaching a bakery.

"If this is some kind of joke it is not funny." Victor said crossing his arms.

"Oh stop complaining. Goggle head you awake?" She shouted.

The lights came on and Takato appeared behind the glass doors.

"What is it Renamon?" He asked.

He then noticed Victor.

"So you stopped him. That's good." He said. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"He needs a place to stay even if he refuses and says he will sleep in a cave but I won't allow it." Renamon stated.

"Well don't look now but he ran off." Takato said.

Renamon turned around and sure enough he was gone.

"Darn him he is so stubborn." Renamon said.

"Reminds me of someone I know." Takato chuckled.

This earned him a death glare from Renamon. He instantly shut up.

"Are you two having fun down there?" Victor asked.

They both looked up the lamp post and saw Victor standing on it with his arms still crossed.

"How did you get up there?" Takato asked.

"I jumped. Waste of teleportation power if I teleported up here." Victor said.

"Will you stop goofing around and get down here?" Renamon asked.

"Fine." Victor replied.

He jumped down and landed without a single move to rebalance. He just stood there as if he had not moved at all.

"Happy now?" Victor asked.

"Now I am." Renamon replied.

Takato just shook his head while they were arguing.

"Why are you shaking your head Takato?" Renamon asked

"I think you two would get along great at Rika's house." Takato said.

"Not a chance you are just afraid he might eat all your bread like Gulimon did." Renamon said.

"Thank goodness I still have my MREs." Victor said.

"What are MREs?" Renamon asked.

"Meals Ready to Eat. Contains a lot of stuff I need for a meal whenever necessary." Victor said as he pulled out a foil wrapped package.

"Are always prepared for something?" Renamon asked.

"More or less." Victor said. "But there is still no way in hell I am staying at someone's house."

"I can force you." Renamon said.

"And how would you have a simple chance. I can outclass you or did you not see what happened to those guards at that destroyed tower? Yeah I knew you were following me." Victor said.

"Oh you think so huh?" Renamon said.

"Yeah. Takato you might want to run away now this is gonna get messy." Victor warned.

Takato ran as the fight began. Renamon was first to move as she rushed Victor and tried to punch him. He moved his neck just a small bit so the punch missed. He then did his own punch and it nailed Renamon in the ribs. He then round house kicked her into the lamp post. Renamon got up clutching her damaged ribs.

"You gonna call it quits yet or should I keep going?" Victor said.

"You may have gotten a few lucky hits on me but I will still beat you." She said.

"It's your funeral." Victor said.

Renamon charged again this time she leaped over him and tried to do a kick. It was blocked and she grabbed by her ankle. She was slammed onto the ground a few times before spun around and thrown into the lamp post. She couldn't believe it this guy was faster and stronger than her and he hasn't even broken a sweat.

"There is no way you can win this surrender now. A few more hits and you will be out cold." Victor said.

He was greeted by a quick uppercut to the chin and a swift kick in the gut making him keel over.

"Sneaky I like that. But I won't lose to you." Victor said as he regained his breath.

Renamon stood up and charged. She tried another punch but her hand was grabbed by Victor's. He flipped behind her and held her other hand behind her back followed with the one already captured by Victor.

"No way to escape now. My iron grip is impossible to escape from just ask the unlucky fools who were caught in it." Victor said.

"Fine I surrender." Renamon said sadly.

Victor let her go and tried to walk off but again was stopped by Renamon.

"But I stay with you the whole time you are in the cave." Renamon stated.

"I have a feeling you don't trust me alone." Victor said.

"Let's see you are suicidal and try to kill yourself so what do you think?" Renamon asked.

"Fair enough." Victor replied.

"I have to tell Rika though." Renamon said.

"Fine but we are losing night time." Victor said.

They walked through the dark streets without a single event happening. When they reached the house Renamon motioned for Victor to follow which he did silently. They walked through the house until they reached a door. Victor stayed outside the room while Renamon talked to Rika. Renamon walked out and asked for Victor to lead the way to the cave. He did so happily and they walked deep into the forest. They were near the clearing and Renamon thought he was going there but she saw a hillside cave. They stopped at the mouth of it and Victor yelled in it to see if anyone was using it. With no response he used a machine gun and fired nonstop all over the place to ensure if anything was in there it wouldn't hurt them while they slept. Victor went in first and fired a few streams of Napalm to light the way and provide heat. It worked well enough to keep the warm and give them light. Victor laid against the wall and tried to go to sleep but couldn't.

"Blast I can't even fall asleep what is wrong with me?" He asked himself.

"You had a rough day maybe that is why you can't." Renamon replied.

"Tell me the real reason you want to keep an eye on me Renamon. You know that even if you are in front of me I would still try to kill myself so might as well tell me the real reason." Victor said.

Renamon sighed. This guy was real good. Not even she could fool him.

"Well I don't know for sure. As soon as I saw you kill all those people without help I thought I saw a bit of myself in you. You were fighting like no tomorrow and would not stop and you would also defeat anyone who got in your way. And when I saw and heard you were trying to kill yourself I guess I felt like I had to protect you from yourself. I guess I kind of grown fond of you." Renamon said.

"I can't blame you for trying to protect me. Out of my entire family I was the one who had the depression and anger. While they got happiness and everything else of that nice nature I got the opposite I was the black sheep in the family so I was treated like an outcast. I did not complain and thus whenever we did something I would stay far back from them while they talked happily. I can't remember one good thing about them aside from us having a blast defeating anyone who threatened us." Victor said.

"What is with your eyes? I was growing curious about them." Renamon asked.

"One is robotic to analyze enemy movements and strategies so I could counter easily. The other is human." Victor explained. "I did not wish to be made into what I am it was more of just do it and get it over with type of problem. I wanted so desperately to be the strongest in the family that I trained everyday all day with anyone who would volunteer to help. Each time I beat them but when I tried against a family member I couldn't land a single punch. Then one day while out looking for volunteers a professor walked up and asked if I wished to be very strong. I of course said yes. He said to follow him so I did. As soon as I entered his lab I was rendered unconscious. When I woke up I found I was like what you see before you. I was glad at first because of the power increase and new ability of using Chaos attacks but the constant maintenance began taking its toll on me. I constantly had to repair a problem with my arms when they got bumped by a bug. I fixed that problem but there was still a weakness in my arms I can't fix. There is a small bullet sized whole in my arm design that I can't find so I can't fix it. Those commandos I went to neutralize had somehow managed to shoot it and my arms jammed up rendering all my guns, sword, and shield utterly useless. My chaos attacks couldn't do much since it takes a few seconds to charge up and that would leave me wide open to attacks. I am regretting following that doctor. If I hadn't been so full of desire for power I wouldn't be in the spot I am in now." Victor said.

He started feeling some pressure on his lap and shoulder. He looked to see Renamon sitting on his lap and her head resting on his shoulder. Victor was blushing and surprised. He did not even notice her on him until he finished talking. He couldn't help but smile. Renamon looked into his eyes with her blue ones.

"I can see why you hate much of life. Most of it is just used to make sure your arms don't fail on you. And I guess we are sort of the same. We both want power but wish we did not have to do what we did to obtain it. Rika is emotionless and thinks of everything that would benefit her. We even get into fights but I need her to get stronger. You needed no one but allowed yourself to be partially mechanized in order to gain your power." Renamon said as she laid down on Victor's shoulder.

They both fell asleep. Victor lying against the cave's wall and Renamon on Victor's shoulder.

A/N Not too bad I guess I am trying to make them ease into a friendship. Victor seems so depressed. (Explosion behind author) Oh dear that did not sound good.

Victor: So want me to commit suicide do you?

Me: I can and I will in the next chapter so watch it.

Victor: not gonna be another chapter if I die.

Me: Yeah there can all based on how you died.

Renamon: Enough you two.

Me & Victor: Yes ma'am.

R&R please to tell me how I did so far. Sorry if Victor seems a bit powerful had to make sure he did not die when on rampage mode.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N yeah since the summer is here I am able to write more so your wait time is way low. I got nothing better to do so I have chances to write. ON WITH THE STORY! Also I don't own digimon so thought I would clear that up.

Victor was first to wake up. Somehow he was lying down and had his arms around Renamon. She also had her arms around him but she also had her tail wrapped around them. Victor smiled but needed a way to get up without waking her.

_ "This could be a problem. Without me being able to move without her waking up I won't be able to move. Damn my luck. But she seems so peaceful just sleeping on my arm. Thankfully it is metal so it can't go numb since I can't feel anything from it anyway."_ Victor thought.

Renamon stirred a little but relaxed again and held Victor tighter to her.

_"Why does the oddest of things have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve such things? I am unworthy to be the friend of someone who seems so at peace with everything. I am a soldier of Chaos not someone who is supposed to be friendly. The most I can do on emotional levels is anger and sorrow not happiness and peace. That was everyone else's ability not mine. But I have to admit seeing Renamon like this is sort of cute. Maybe changing myself will be beneficial. That does it I am going to protect her. I may not have been able to help my family when they needed it but I swear on my new life I will defend her and fight without mercy against anything that dares threaten her." _ Victor concluded in his mind.

Renamon finally woke up and saw how they were tangled up on the ground. She was blushing a small bit but her fur hid it from Victor.

"Why are you blushing Renamon? You think I can't notice it but my robotic eye can't let anything go by me without notice." Victor said.

Renamon's blush deepened. This guy was just too good. Does anything ever avoid his knowledge?

"No reason just at how we are really close to each other." Renamon said.

Victor chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah I have to admit this is a bit odd. One minute I am asleep on the cave wall and now I find I am tangled up with you a bit strange and I have no recollection as too how I ended up in this predicament. So if you have any guesses as too how we ended up in this position I would love to hear it now." Victor said.

"Maybe we did it sub-consciously while we were still asleep and needed to find a more comfortable position." Renamon suggested.

"Can't argue with you there it is possible but the problem now is I have to find my hidden stash of MREs they may have shelf life of ten years but if I don't find the rest they may be useless to me. I only have the one now. You take it I can survive a long time without food. Longer than any normal person anyway. I think the longest I could go is about three weeks if it gets that bad on food shortage." Victor said as he gave the foiled package to Renamon.

She opened it and ate some of it and she was greeted with no taste.

"Sorry it may be nutritious but not very tasty but if emergencies call for it you use what you got." Victor said.

Renamon ate the rest of the package and she felt like she ate Gulimon's weight in food. They left the cave and began searching all the spots Victor thought he would leave his stash. After about an hour of searching it was around noon and still no luck. Victor kicked a large boulder out of boredom and it flew a few feet away revealing a trunk.

"I knew it was somewhere I guess fake rocks work really well even against me." Victor chuckled as he lifted the trunk out of the hole and opened it. "On three run and don't return for three minutes. If my trap is still working then a poisonous gas will be released and will stay around for three minutes."

Victor opened the trunk and shouted three and he and Renamon ran far away to see a green mist surround the trunk and a few yards of area. A bird went down to investigate and immediately died before it hit the ground.

"I say it works still." Victor said.

"No doubt about that." Renamon said.

Sudden pain shot through her body. Most likely from the damage from last night's fight. Victor felt a little pain but he wasn't hit as much as Renamon.

"Hold completely still Renamon while I run a diagnostic of your vitals and bones to ensure nothing is seriously damaged." Victor said.

His red eye began glowing and he looked all over Renamon while his blue eye was closed. When his eye stopped glowing he sighed.

"Your vitals are normal while your ribs are slightly sprained. I have an idea but again you need to hold still. Chaos Transfer." Victor said.

His hands started glowing green as he touched Renamon on her ribs and him on his own. After the glowing stopped Renamon felt no pain at all.

"Chaos Transfer trades my condition with yours. So if you are in pain or anything while I am not I trade my non pained body status with yours so you are ok while I am not. A useful but dangerous technique." Victor said as he clutched his ribs a little because of the pain.

"You did not have to do that you know." Renamon said to him.

"Yeah but I deserve this pain since I held too little back and damaged you more than intended." Victor said.

His sudden change in attitude was both surprising and scary to Renamon. From suicidal to protective in a few hours time is a bit odd but he was not normal so it made some sense.

"So what is with the new attitude?" Renamon asked.

"If you don't like it I could go back to the other one." Victor said.

"No thanks I prefer this one." Renamon said.

"Then don't question it just go with it." Victor said.

Three minutes passed and the gas was gone so Renamon and Victor went to the trunk. The bird was still there but it was just bones. Renamon was starting to wonder what was in the trunk that could do such a thing. Victor looked at each package to see if anything was wrong with it. When he saw nothing wrong he closed up the trunk and picked it up.

"I do believe we have to find the others before they get suspicious. Be tough explaining to them we did nothing but sleep and search for my MREs." Victor said.

"If Goggle head hears about us having to spend the night together no doubt something will happen." Renamon said.

"He is that bad I take it?" Victor asked.

"Oh big time and his partner is about as dense if that worse." Renamon said.

Victor chuckled at this comment. They walked back to Rika's house with Victor still having a bit of side pain but not much anymore and he refused to let Renamon carry the trunk saying it would self-destruct if anyone but himself should touch it. Renamon never asked to carry it after the comment and just continued walking. Once they arrived they saw everyone there as if expecting them. Victor and Renamon were both surprised.

"Takato said you two fought each other. Is this true." Rika asked.

"Yeah so what? Renamon is fine and so am I but I am guessing you don't care much about that do you?" Victor said, his red eye glowing again.

"Calm down will ya. What is with that trunk you are carrying?" Rika asked.

She was walking to Victor until she was close enough to try and touch it but Victor moved it out of her reach.

"Touch it and the self-destruct sequence will begin. I don't think you would like to have to find a new home or body." Victor said.

Rika backed away quickly.

"Renamon helped me find the blasted thing. Had it hidden for emergencies which I say is about right for my problem. It was so well hidden it took us hours to find its hiding place." Victor said.

"Well that explains what took you guys so long. Enjoy the time you had in the cave?" Rika asked.

"Well I can't complain about it." Renamon said.

"Nor can I really." Victor stated.

Victor was about to open the before he gave them the same warning he gave Renamon. As soon as he opened the chest he ran. He was closely followed by everyone else and they stay a good ways away. The same green mist appeared and covered everything in a few yard radius in a green mist. Victor just had his arms crossed as he looked into the mist. A thought occurred to him. If he just ran into that mist he would finally die but that would contradict his vow to protect Renamon. So he just stayed where he was. After the mist vanished Victor emptied the contents into a backpack hidden inside the trunk. He then placed a few bombs timed to explode in ten seconds. He started the timer, closed the trunk, and threw it high into the air where it detonated and the explosion was huge. Victor laughed as parts of the trunk fell to the ground burned to a crisp. Everyone just looked at him strangely until a large part of the trunk fell down and hit him over head. Victor stopped laughing and turned to everyone.

"First off I would like to say OW! And secondly make sure to remind me never to stay in one spot when I blow up a trunk." Victor said before collapsing and losing consciousness.

Everyone had to help pick him up since his metallic parts made him heavy. They carried him into Rika's house and laid him on the couch. Renamon stayed next to him the whole time as if making sure he would be safe.

In Victor's Dream

Blood was splattered as a man in a lab coat ran away from a monster that was walking menacingly towards him its red eye glowing brightly and its metal claws scrapping against the metal walls. A few guards came out to protect the man but were killed easily with a machine gun that quickly replaced the claws. The man continued running but went into a dead end. The creature walked slowly up to him. The man quickly pressed a number sequence and a metal lift appeared and lifted the man high above the creature. The creature however had other plans as it activated its hidden turbines. It flew to the man and landed onto the metal lift. It smiled evilly as it neared the man.

"This is where you life ends professor. Once this lift reaches the surface I will be free and you will be dead along with all the others. Hope your project was worth your life." It said.

"You don't know what you are doing you are still not complete there is still some human left in you. Let us finish our work and I promise you will be the strongest warrior the world has ever known." The man said.

"Sorry professor but I saw some of your little projects and let me tell you that they were pathetic. And no doubt that when you finish I won't have free will or anything else for that matter now say good bye. Chaos Spear." It said before killing the man with a headshot.

Once the lift reached the surface the creature was blinded by sunlight. It was now seen clearly and it was Victor? Victor flew off to his home but once he arrived the place was burned to the ground. Nothing survived. He was tapped on the shoulder and a group of mercenaries looked at him.

"You one of the people who live here?" a man asked.

"Yes well I guess not anymore." Victor said pointing to the burnt house.

The man chuckled a little.

"Well we could use a guy like you. How would you feel about a job working as a mercenary? We get good money, nice clothes, nice houses, and awesome weapons." The guy asked.

"Sounds interesting." Victor said.

"I will take that as a yes. Follow us comrade." The man said.

Victor followed before everything was surrounded in blinding light.

End dream.

Victor stirred before trying to move. He looked around and noticed Renamon asleep leaning against a nearby wall. Victor stood up still a bit disoriented but he was able to get steady.

"And here I thought I would have another dreamless sleep like I have had. I never thought my past would come to haunt me after so long." Victor whispered to himself.

"Can you tell me about your dream?" Renamon asked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Victor asked the vixen.

"Long enough to hear you talking in your sleep." Renamon replied.

"So you need to know nothing about my dream if I already spoke it." Victor said.

"No I only heard bits and pieces like 'good bye professor.' And 'chaos spear.' That was all you said the rest is unknown to me." Renamon said looking at Victor with her blue eyes.

So Victor told her the whole dream from when he chased the professor down the halls to when he joined the mercenaries. Renamon listened to the whole story with intrigue and amazement.

"And that was all I saw before I woke up. Funny all my life I never had a dream until I joined them. But even then this is actually my first dream." Victor said.

"Well maybe it was because you never wanted to dream. Some people can control their dreams and if they choose they can have dreamless sleep. I know I have no dreams when I sleep." Renamon said.

"It seems we are not very different then. How long was I out anyway?" Victor asked.

"Couple hours. It is around five I think." Renamon replied.

"Drat I need to begin training. I need to be the strongest I can and nothing not even sleep will prevent me from reaching the goal I set." Victor said.

He ran out of the house and into the forest before Renamon could stop him. She did the only thing she could at the moment and tried to follow him. He was just too damn good he was able to get away. Renamon spent the rest of the day searching for him until she heard a few explosions. She knew it had to be Victor since he was the only one with explosives. When she arrived she just saw a digimon be vaporized and its data absorbed by Victor.

"Just my luck as soon as I find a good spot a digimon comes out of nowhere and attacks I need to be more vigilant next time this happens. Renamon why did you follow me by the way?" Victor asked.

Renamon was just amazed he noticed she was there but he was good at pretty much anything thrown his way except maybe compassion or love but other than those things he was the ultimate.

"Just had to make sure you stayed safe." Renamon replied.

"I at least found a place to train. Now thanks to all the trees and rocks I can practice my speed, agility, and power. Perfect area until I run out of rocks and trees. Then I have to relocate to another area." Victor said.

"Can I join you?" Renamon asked.

"Negative you know what I am capable of if I miss a shot or something else it may seriously injure you. That I can't allow." Victor replied. "That digimon I killed was actually a fun one to fight. It actually nicked my finger but had no chance. Its data just gave me a rush of power and energy to boot so my attacks may be stronger. I am still unclear about what changes it could do but it works for now."

"What level was it?" Renamon asked.

"Unknown I have no data on them but the way it fought it couldn't have been any higher than a rookie or so." Victor replied.

"Well that is according to you. Since you are really strong and good at fighting no doubt it could have been an ultimate and you would still be toying with it." Renamon said.

"Probably true the way you say it and thanks for the compliment." Victor said.

"No problem but I meant what I said about the strength and fighting well." Renamon said.

"Since I never saw you fight I have no idea of what you are capable of. No doubt those two hits you got on me were not full power or even half of what you are truly capable of. Drat it is too dark to train today. I will have to do it tomorrow." Victor said.

He punched a nearby tree in frustration and it collapsed since its trunk was shattered.

"On the bright side I managed to get fire wood." Victor said as he looked at the fallen tree.

Renamon chuckled a little at his meaning. Victor grabbed it and drug it to the cave. Once he was close he chopped it up with a built in saw his arms held and cut the tree into wheels. Once it was only wheels Victor moved them into the cave and chopped them up further and started a fire using his flamethrower. It took a few minutes but the fire started and Victor stayed next to it to warm up. He did not know why but he got cold easily and warming up took forever. He began shivering and Renamon saw this. She moved closer to him and embraced him to share her body heat. She was greeted by a blast of cold and a returned embrace from Victor. He noticed it and immediately blushed a small bit as did Renamon. They quickly let go of each other but Renamon stayed next to him.

"Sorry was not paying attention I need to be better aware of what I do." Victor apologized.

"I actually enjoyed it a small bit to tell you the truth." Renamon said.

"You know I have gotten all of your names but not once have I told you mine. How rude but I was very busy it must have slipped my mind." Victor said.

"I was gonna ask you about that but I also was busy." Renamon said.

"Might as well tell you since we are on the topic. My name is Victor Chaos." Victor said.

"Surprising name considering all the destruction and death you deal to anyone you set your sights on to kill or harm." Renamon said.

"Well what did you think my name was 'Metal Arm Reaper'?" Victor asked.

Renamon chuckled a small bit.

"Actually yes." Renamon said.

Victor couldn't help but chuckle at this. They both began talking about past experiences and everything they did before they met up.

"Sounds like Rika could use an attitude adjustment the way you summed her up." Victor said.

Renamon laughed a small bit at his comment.

"You are right about that but still I have to deal with her." Renamon said.

"Yeah but so does everyone else." Victor said.

He took out two MREs from his backpack and gave one to Renamon while he held onto the other. They both opened them and began eating. Renamon was still not used to the tasteless stuff but she still ate it.

"They work at filling you up. It is surprising considering their small size but it works." Victor said.

The fire was getting low so Victor added a few more pieces to it. It would not light so he used his flamethrower again to make it light. It worked really well.

"May not have much use to me as a long range weapon but makes great toast and fires." Victor joked.

Renamon chuckled a little at his joke.

"There is only one slight problem with the toast. It always turns to ash or catches fire. I can't seem to find out how long to have a flame on them without burning them completely." Victor said.

Renamon just shook her head. How in the world did she get stuck with a deadly goof-ball she will never know. Victor's radar started up again so there was either a digimon showing up or a hostile person.

"Figures I get no data on who or what should attack. I really need to get an upgrade for this thing." Victor said.

Renamon felt the presence of a digimon and Rika was heading towards it.

"It is a digimon and Rika is going after it." Renamon said.

"I hope it isn't a spider. I hate spiders and if it is I may go insane and most likely be squishing it with my hammer." Victor said.

He showed Renamon a huge sledge hammer extend off his arm to show what he meant. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Come on you goof-ball we have to go stop it." Renamon said.

"Fine. Chaos…Control." Victor said.

They both were teleported in a web covered area. Victor started bouncing on the web like it was a trampoline.

"This is actually quite fun." Victor said laughing.

He bounced off it and did a front flip before landing. He took a bow.

"Than you thank you hold your applause." Victor joked.

He was greeted with a slap upside the head by Renamon.

"Sorry couldn't resist doing that." Victor said.

A giant spider then appeared.

"Dokugumon champion level nasty attacks be careful you two." Rika said.

"Aw you do have a heart underneath all that anger and hatred." Victor said.

Again he was slapped upside the head by Renamon.

"Will you cut that out?" Victor asked.

"Only when you get serious." Renamon replied "By the way it is a giant spider."

"Spider? SPIDER! I HATE SPIDERS AAAAAHHHH!" Victor shouted.

He got his giant sledgehammers out and turned to Dokugumon.

"DIE SPIDER DIE AHAHAHAHAHA!" Victor shouted.

Dokugumon just sat there watching everything take place.

"If you are through I would like to eat my dinner." She said.

"And what is on the menu?" Victor asked.

"You." She replied.

"Oh I don't think so." Victor said before he disappeared.

He reappeared in front of Dokugumon and slammed her down to the ground with his sledgehammer. Renamon also began to attack while Rika watched.

"Venom blast." Dokugumon said before a purple blast hit Renamon. (Sorry trying my best here.)

Renamon landed hard and Victor immediately teleported to her side and prepared to defend her until she got up. When Renamon did Victor was tangled up in some webbing Dokugumon hit him with.

"This is why I hate spiders." Victor said before trying to cut through the web.

His sledgehammers were of no more use so he made his hands reappear. He then began cutting through the web with great effect. Renamon however also got captured and so did Rika. Dokugumon was blasted away from Rika by Victor's Chaos Torrent. She was then freed by Renamon's Diamond Storm. Renamon got herself free by two scythes that Rika gave her with an upgrade card. Renamon charged at Dokugumon but was captured by Dokugumon's jaws. She was in terrible pain and Victor couldn't stand anymore. He needed to protect her.

"Hey spider freak come at me and show me what you got." Victor said.

Dokugumon dropped Renamon and rushed at Victor. He captured her in a military head-lock. He then drug her over to Renamon. He placed one hand on Renamon and the other on Dokugumon's head while she was still restrained.

"Chaos Transfer." Victor said.

His hands grew green and soon Renamon was back in perfect health while Dokugumon was extremely weak and injured. He then threw her a few feet away from them.

"What did you do to me?" Dokugumon asked.

"Simple I made your perfect healthy state transfer over to Renamon while her injured and imperfect health was transferred to you. So you're the one severely injured while Renamon isn't. Now then I do believe it is time to kill you before you cause any more problems for us." Victor said.

"Please have mercy." She begged.

"Mercy? Did you show Renamon mercy? Because the way I see it you did not and she was badly injured so I think you don't deserve mercy. Say good night. Chaos Torrent." Victor said.

Dokugumon was destroyed by the blast and her data was absorbed by Victor.

"This power feels good. I should think about doing this from now on." Victor said.

Victor rushed to Renamon's side and sat down next to her. She was exhausted even if she was back to full health. He just stayed there guarding her even though the digital field was gone and no harm was within a few hundred miles. Renamon finally started moving and Victor immediately looked at her to make sure she was ok. Rika was amazed at how he was very protective of her. To Rika Renamon was a strong digimon only bred for battle. But to Victor she was his friend. Renamon tried to move a bit but was stopped by Victor. She looked at him.

"You may be at full health but that battle drained you of energy. If you want to go back to Rika's so you can rest I won't stop you." Victor said.

"Yes that would be best." She replied.

Victor picked up Renamon bridal style and walked over to Rika.

"We should go now. If there is one thing I know for sure it is never stay in one place for too long." Victor said. "I also just realized something. Since my house is in another country and I have Chaos powers that has teleportation in its arsenal I may be able to teleport it here. I can't believe I had not thought of this sooner. I just need a place out of the way of peering eyes. Somewhere though that is easy to get to. The cave seems like a logical place to place the house nearby. Renamon knows the location so she can show you plus I will be close by to aid you in battle."

"Um glad you figured that out I guess but we should get to my house. Renamon needs to rest and I need to get home to make sure my grandmother doesn't worry about me. Keep Renamon out of her sight she doesn't know I am a tamer and I don't want her too." Rika said.

"Very well but I stay until she is better and that isn't up for argument." Victor said.

The trio left Renamon still carried by Victor getting some odd looks by passer-by but when Victor looked at them with his red eye glowing they ran as fast as they could. Victor was like that the whole way to Rika's house. When they arrived Rika gave him instructions as to where Renamon was to be placed. Victor followed those instructions with precision and when Renamon was comfortable Victor stood guard as if tempting fate to throw something dangerous at him. When the door slid open Victor immediately drew two miniguns and was ready to open fire. The person jumped a good yard away from the door. Victor noticed it was Rika so he made his miniguns go away and replaced with his claws.

"Sorry but when I protect something I ensure that if whatever enters is hostile it will look like Swiss cheese before it even knew what hit it." Victor said returning to defense mode.

"I guess I should knock then." Rika said.

"Yeah especially with me around. Surprises were never a good idea to use on me unless you are able to survive a few bullets to the chest or head." Victor said.

"I got a question for you." Rika said.

"Well you can ask but my responses will be short or you just won't get one." Victor said crossing his arms.

"How did you get those metal arms?" Rika asked.

"No response will be given." Victor stated flatly.

"Victor please tell her." Renamon asked him.

"Very well I will tell you the same I told Renamon but this is strictly between the three of us if I find out you told Takato or Henry I will personally make your life a living hell." Victor said.

He then told Rika about how he came to get the metal arms and what became of the professor that operated on him.

"I hacked into his computer systems and learned what he planned on doing to me so I killed him. No one makes me a robotic slave." Victor said.

"So that is why you escaped." Rika said.

"Yes and now I have a question for you. May I see you digivice I have an idea." Victor asked.

Rika handed him the digivice and he placed it on his arm where wires attached themselves to it. A projection of what was going on appeared on the wall. Victor's eye glowed brightly as he made the objects move around. A bar then popped up saying 'upgrade in progress' once the number reached one hundred the bar and projection disappeared. The wires disappeared and the digivice was given back to Rika.

"With this new upgrade to my radar I can tell what digimon is what and anything else I need about them. I can't believe it worked." Victor said.

"So Victor why are you here? You don't look like you are from anywhere here." Rika asked.

"Remember when I said my home was in another country? Well originally I am American though I am a huge fan of Germany. And I am also a former mercenary so I had a good life. My mission was to kill any and all Hypnos personnel and their main building since they planned on killing all digimon. If they succeeded then the ones in America and Germany would also be killed. So me and my team were sent to kill them. We were walking through the forest before we got ambushed by commandos. My entire team was killed. They were my family of war. So when you saw me kill everyone in the building I was following mission protocol and I was bent on revenge as well so it was a bonus. That is all I can say." Victor said.

"Ouch your entire family like squad killed and you were getting revenge and completing a mission. I heard mercenaries make tons of money since they are soldiers for hire." Rika said.

"Yeah I am and I need to send back the dossier back to my customer so I can get the money she promised me to transfer the money to my account. However I just realized that my customer is also in this city. I always do background checks so I know who I work for. She goes by the name Shieko or something like that." Victor said.

"That's my grandmother's name." Rika said.

"Well looks like my customer is closer than I expected take me to her will you please." Victor asked.

Rika led Victor to an aging that had a look of surprise when she saw Victor.

"Chaos 1. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Come now the Hypnos building is in this city or more correctly was. Since I completed my mission I do believe you owe me for my services. That is one of the reasons why I did it. I am a mercenary after all." Victor said.

"Fine but don't tell the rest of your squad that you saw me ok?" She said.

"That won't be a problem considering they are dead due to some commando sneak attack." Victor said.

"I thought you were the best of the best?" Shieko said.

"A sneak attack with better trained people was not what we prepared for. We prepared for Hypnos personnel not commandos." Victor said.

"Regardless you did your job and I will transfer the money in the morning." Shieko said

"Thank you and this conversation never happened." Victor said before returning to the room Renamon was in.

Once he entered he saw Renamon stretching.

"I see your strength has returned. I shall leave now." Victor said before turning around to leave.

Renamon stopped him yet again.

"I heard every word you said." Renamon said to Victor.

"So you know why I am leaving right?" Victor asked.

"You are not leaving tonight. It is too late to be walking around." Renamon said.

"I am prepared for any emergency so I should be fine." Victor said not moving at all.

"Yes but I would like it if you stayed for tonight." Renamon said.

"Very well but just for tonight." Victor said.

He walked over to the bed Renamon was laying in and laid down next to it.

"If it wasn't for the fact that this place was made of wood I would have slept near the fire like last night." Victor said randomly.

"Yeah but at least it is warmer." Renamon said covering up and laying her head on a pillow.

"True." Victor said before going to sleep.

Renamon quickly followed suit.

A/N Well not to bad and sorry if names are wrong like I said I haven't seen the show in a long time.

Victor: Maybe you should go and try to find the episodes and watch them.

Me: You seriously want to cause a fight don't you?

Victor: maybe maybe not but it will end up me the winner and you as dead as that spider digimon.

Me: Last I checked you got hit by some of its webbing.

Victor: Big deal.

Renamon: Do I have to separate you guys again?  
>Me: You can try but we would win hands down.<p>

Slap.

Me: What was that for?

Renamon: For being as idiotic as Victor.

Victor: I resent that.

Me: R&R please while we continue arguing.

Victor: We are not arguing.

Renamon yes we are stop being childish you are as bad as guilmon.

Victor: No one could be as bad as him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N back again and this time I brought a few friends in case Victor tries to cause another fight. (Tank division bursts through door) On with the story while we prepare for Victor.

Renamon woke up early the next morning to see Victor standing in front of the door like he was guarding her again. She did not know why he does this but she doesn't care either in some ways she actually liked how he made sure she was safe. Poor Dokugumon knew too late that Victor was crazy, strong, and protective of her. She was glad he had the Chaos Transfer ability since she would have died without him there. She still couldn't believe he was hired by Seiko to destroy Hypnos. Since he was rich she wonders why he doesn't buy a house here. But she guessed that since he could just teleport his house anywhere it would be a waste of money. She wonders what he was paid to destroy Hypnos. There was so much mystery to him that it attracts her attention.

"Have nice slumber Renamon?" Victor asked still turned away from her.

"How did you… never mind yes I did have a nice sleep. What about you?" Renamon asked.

"Still dreamless. I wonder what it is like to have fantasies that do not turn out to be your past coming back to haunt you." Victor replied.

"Have you ever experienced one?" Renamon asked.

"No for as long as I can remember I either had dreamless nights or dreams of my destructive past. You will never understand the life I have had to deal with. My real family dead my family of war dead I am all alone anymore I sometimes wonder why I just did not jump into that instant killing mist my trunk uses as a first line of defense. Then I realize that the main reason for my existence anymore is to ensure your survival by any means possible." Victor said.

"So you are like my guardian or something of that nature?" Renamon asked.

"In some ways yes." Victor replied.

"I don't need one." Renamon said.

"Yeah tell that to Dokugumon who had you in her jaws crushing you to death." Victor said.

"Don't remind me." Renamon stated.

"Very well and since you seem to be feeling better I have to go clear a spot for my house I am bringing here. If I plan on staying nearby to aid you guys in combat then I need to be nearby for quick reinforcement." Victor said before teleporting away.

Renamon had to think of a way to make him stop being so protective of her. She thought of a few reasons he COULD be doing it. What she thought of was 1. Because he has an empty space that needs filled. 2. He loves her. Or 3. Both. Renamon was not completely satisfied but it was all she could think of. With Victor he had cut down at least fifteen trees in order to have a large enough space for his house.

"Chaos Control" Victor said.

His house suddenly appeared in the clear spot. It was a one floor planned military base. Wired fence and security cameras were surrounding the area. Not much defense but that was just to get to the actual house. He went to the door and saw on his radar someone was coming towards him. His radar said it was Renamon. When Renamon neared the house Victor turned to face her.

"Do I have some kind of magnet on me that draws you to me or something?" Victor asked.

"I just came to see the house actually." Renamon replied.

"Touch anything and you are out ASAP. The stuff is highly explosive and fragile." Victor said.

He turned around and noticed the door was broken down. He got his miniguns armed and carefully went inside. Renamon was about to follow before Victor flew out of the house at high speeds. He crashed through the fence and through a tree before stopping. A creature made entirely out of metal with crab like pincers and robotic legs came out of the house soon after. Victor teleported in front of Renamon to make sure she was hidden.

"Of all the things from my past I had to fight it had to be this guy. Never thought I would have to see him after my escape from the laboratory." Victor said.

The crab like creature laughed robotically before charging. Victor rushed in as well and rammed the creature through the house which then exploded. Rockets and bullets flew all over the place and Renamon had a hard time avoiding all of them. Victor on the other hand had a shield and sword armed instead of his guns. His red eye was glowing extremely bright. He rushed the creature again but was pushed back by the creature. Victor was struggling but he came up with an idea.

"Long time since we fought eh Kaiser? Hope you remember this little attack Chaos Blast." Victor said before he caused another large explosion sending Kaiser through the remains of the fence and a few trees.

Kaiser switched his pincers in for miniguns and opened fire. Victor slashed away deflecting them with his blade. Kaiser ran out of ammo and flew off using his thrusters. Victor fired a few shots at him which destroyed Kaiser's thrusters. Kaiser then ran for it and Victor lost sight of him.

"Damn it now I have to go find him. And to top off this wonderful morning my house is destroyed what else can go right today?" Victor sarcastically said.

"What was that thing?" Renamon asked

"Kaiser. One of the professors' creations. That was what I was to be turned into before I escaped and killed the professor. I knew I should have blown up the lab before I left." Victor said.

"So now we have to deal with a renegade robot? Shouldn't be too difficult." Renamon said.

"If you know how deadly I am then imagine the same to a fully robotic soldier who has everything I do except more deadly claw like pincers. He is my equal when it comes to power. But I have something that he doesn't. A way to turn the other off. See since he is fully robotic he needs a power source to keep him online. He also has a wire on his neck that gives him his life support since he was an early model. I cut it he dies and we don't need to worry about him. But right now I have this mess to clean up. I wonder if I can teleport this into a junkyard. Chaos Control." Victor said.

The pile of destroyed house was teleported to a far away junkyard but the explosion was still clearly seen.

"Well I think they needed to clean the place out anyway." Victor said rubbing the back of his head.

"What was in that house?" Renamon asked.

"Reloading powder, a few hundred gallons of gasoline, my tank, my rockets…" Victor began listing before another loud explosion was heard. "My aircraft, a few thousand RPGs, and a lot of other highly explosive stuff." Victor said before three more large explosions were heard.

"Was anything not explosive in that house?" Renamon asked.

A metal fridge landed next to them.

"I think the fridge answered your question for you." Victor laughed at the timing.

"You are crazy you know that?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah but I like being insane makes the enemy more fearful cause they never know what to expect." Victor said smiling.

"How did I get stuck with you again?" Renamon asked.

"Honestly I don't know I think it was when you followed me after the Hypnos incident." Victor replied.

"Next time I try to do that hit me behind the head a few times." Renamon said before walking away.

"Don't think about running off. With Kaiser being anywhere you won't stand a chance alone. Not even your buddies I think could hold him off for long. Kaiser and I in digimon ranking are high megas. Nothing could even faze him unless you can actually transform into high megas. Trust me when I say you are looking for death if you go after him or bother fighting him. I care about you too much to let that happen." Victor said.

Renamon turned to face him with a look of surprise.

"You what?" Renamon asked.

"Damn emotions. I said I care about you too much to let you die by Kaiser's hands." Victor admitted.

He was quickly taken into a warm embrace by Renamon. He soon relaxed and returned the embrace.

"I have no idea how I came to get these emotions but I care about you as well. When I heard you saying about trying to kill yourself something clicked and I ended up protecting you like you are protecting me. I was soon reminded of those feelings when you saved me from Dokugumon. I think I love you." Renamon said blushing madly.

Victor also blushed but he made the next move by kissing her on the lips. Renamon just froze there completely taken aback by his sudden move but she did not care after a few seconds because she gladly kissed back. They just stood there for a while until the need for air was critical. They broke the kiss to breathe in the sweet air.

"That was a bit odd on both our parts but I think it is something I could get used to." Renamon said.

"Same here Renamon but I think we need to alert the others about Kaiser. He is out there somewhere and if they try to fight him they will die." Victor said.

"You are right about that let's go." Renamon said.

Victor led the way in case Kaiser was gonna sneak attack them. Renamon held Victor's hand tightly and Victor held her close to protect her. The citizens looked at them with odd expressions until Victor looked at them with irritancy. They immediately left them alone. They reached Rika's house first.

"Rika we got a huge problem." Victor said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Rika asked before seeing how close Renamon and Victor were.

"Let's just say something from my past is back for revenge. If you see a completely robotic person get as far away as possible he is as strong as I am and in digimon rank we are high megas. Alert the others to not engage until I arrive. Of all things from my past I had to fight it had to be Kaiser." Victor said.

Victor's radar went off again showing Icedevimon appearing.

"I guess my upgrade was necessary seems Icedevimon is showing up. Champion level with freezing attacks. Well I am already cold so I guess it won't do much to me. Just hope Kaiser does not show up while we battle him. That would not be good." Victor said.

Victor and Renamon rushed to a building with an ice dome on top. Victor teleported them to the top of the dome.

"I will go to the very top to surprise our friend while you break in from here. Be careful Renamon." Victor said before leaping to the top.

Once he arrived he found a suitable place to begin drilling. But before he could even switch to his drill Victor's radar went off again. Kaiser was showing up to the party. Victor prepared for him but he saw nothing. Suddenly he was slammed through the roof. Inside Icedevimon was about to attack Renamon when he got slammed to the floor by Victor who was being pushed by Kaiser.

"You have the WORST timing Kaiser." Victor said.

They impacted to the floor. Thankfully for Victor Icedevimon broke his fall. Unfortunately for Icedevimon he got full impact with the floor. Kaiser got off them and prepared to attack again. Victor pushed Icedevimon out of the way of an energy blast Kaiser fired off.

"Never thought I'd say this but I need back up. Icedevimon care to help me take down Kaiser?" Victor asked the digimon.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Think two high powered megas would avoid killing you while trying to kill each other?" Victor retorted.

"Fine but then we become enemies again." Icedevimon replied.

Kaiser looked up his odds which were not good but he could not retreat now. He charged as did Victor. Kaiser threw a few punches but they missed but his arm was grabbed and he was spun at high speeds. He was then thrown into the wall which nearly broke but the ice stood strong. Icedevimon attacked with avalanche claw which froze Kaiser long enough for Victor to switch to his miniguns. He opened fire. With everything he had. Kaiser had enough and he broke free of the ice by doing a Chaos Blast. Victor rushed in and soon they attacked with close combat attacks. Everyone had arrived to see the massive fight going on. Victor and Kaiser had enough of close range and both did a Chaos Blast. Icedevimon was destroyed and his data absorbed by Victor who used his increased strength to blast Kaiser away with Chaos Torrent.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! CHAOS BARRAGE!" Victor shouted.

His hands turned into large box shaped objects. When the lid opened around a hundred missiles were armed in each container. They all launched homing in on Kaiser who tried shooting them all away with a machine gun but there were too many to repel. He got blasted by 175 missiles. The roof caved in on him and he was buried. Victor made his claws return as he took the break to catch his breath. The rubble began moving and a metal pincer popped out. Soon followed was the rest of Kaiser his red eyes flashing weakly. He switched to a sheathed blade and so did Victor. Round two started as both charged. They blocked each other from unsheathing their blades. Victor head bashed Kaiser who stumbled backwards. Victor sheathed and unsheathed his blade as fast as he could while Kaiser was being slashed by an unseen force. Kaiser punched Victor and did the same. The floor was covered in oil and blood. Victor got up close with his claws and slashed the wire on Kaiser's neck. Kaiser reached back to try and stop it from leaking some fluid he needed to remain alive. His attempts were useless and he died. He was then torn apart piece by piece by Victor who used all the parts on himself giving him more weapons and power.

"Finally finished. The Kaiser threat has been neutralized and I can finally take a break." Victor said before sitting down. Renamon went to his side as did everyone else who congratulated him for fighting off a deadly enemy and killing Icedevimon as well.

Victor was glad he was actually able to kill Kaiser and Icedevimon but he was injured in the fight so he had no choice but to find some supplies to help him get healed up. He stood up and began walking off. He was stopped by Renamon.

"Where do you think you are going?" Renamon asked.

"Well I do need some medical supplies to get patched up those wind slashes did do some damage on me or can't you see the blood on the ground and the cuts on my chest?" Victor asked before pointing his claw at his cut up chest.

"At least one mega level enemy is down while the other is my friend." Renamon said.

"Compliments are good but they don't heal up damages. So I will be going to get some now. And if you hear an explosion that would probably be a delayed bomb my house had. I swear I wish I could kill Kaiser a hundred times right now just to get revenge. I had year's worth of ammunition for my tank and other stuff. The fire should reach the second container full of reloading powder right about…now." Victor said before another large explosion was heard at the junkyard scarring everyone but Victor. "Told ya."

"How many of those containers do you have?" Rika asked.

"A lot and there are still bombs left that have not gone off yet." Victor said before another explosion went off. "There went my stash of cherry bombs."

Another three explosions.

"My cluster bombs." Victor said.

"When do you think they will stop going off?" Takato asked.

"In another hour I think so get used to it." Victor said before jumping off the building.

Everyone rushed to the edge to see him fly off using his turbines.

"So why were you and Victor so close to each other when you were warning us about Kaiser Renamon?" Rika asked her partner.

"I would rather not say for now." Renamon said before she left as well.

Victor landed in front of a pharmacy and went in. everyone watched him grab as much medical stuff as he needed and went to the front desk. A huge explosion went off shaking the whole building.

"What is with those explosions?" The clerk asked.

"Those explosions are coming from my destroyed house. All my reloading powder, rockets, bullets, bombs, aircraft, my tank, and a lot of other highly explosive stuff is going off right now in the junkyard since I had to take it there. The fire should reach my third stash of reloading powder now." Victor said before a large explosion took place.

"J…J…Just take the stuff and leave" The clerk said.

"Thank you for your generosity." Victor said before leaving.

Victor flew to the cave and began cleaning his wounds and wrapping them up with bandages. When he was finished he decided to watch the explosions up close just out of boredom. When he reached the junkyard everything was blown to smithereens. Nothing remained except maybe the explosives that are still going off. Victor couldn't help but smile at how prepared he was when he needed to do demolitions work. Hs radar told him that Renamon was nearing him. Another explosion took place and Victor laughed a small bit. He loved explosions he just did not know why. Renamon sat down next to him on a tree.

"I take it you are all patched up?" Renamon asked.

"Yes and rather nicely considering I did myself. One thing to always know in life is how to take care of yourself. It is what I was taught and how I normally do things. But I now do things to ensure you are safe and to me that is all that matters." Victor said as another explosion took place.

Renamon was blushing at what he had said to her. This again did not go unnoticed.

"You blush a lot you know that?" Victor asked.

Renamon swore under her breath.

"Heard that." Victor said smiling.

"Could you stop that please?" Renamon asked.

"Fine I will stop but tell me something. Why do you always seem timid when you are around me? I always ask you and you seem hesitant about what you are going to say." Victor asked.

"I am scared yet attracted to you." Renamon bluntly said.

Victor got closer to Renamon and his clawed hand grasped hers gently. Renamon jumped a small bit by the sudden movement but she relaxed and laid her head on Victor's shoulder. Victor decided to move Renamon closer by placing his arm around her and Renamon welcomed it happily. They just sat there watching the explosions and saw a large metal object fly up into the air. It landed at Rika's house so they teleported there to see what it was. When Victor saw it he jumped for joy and ran right to it. It was a large tank with large booster rockets on the sides and a large turret. It well super armored and had a large rocket attached to the back side while it had two missile pods on the sides. It was a war built into one tank monster.

"MY TANK HA-HA I thought I lost it. Oh how I missed you my friend." Victor said.

Rika and her grandmother rushed out after Victor shout in joy.

"So that is the tank you mentioned before taking the mission." Seiko said.

"Yup I thought it was destroyed by the explosions but it is still in one piece. I guess all the armor and stuff I put on it was well worth it." Victor said sitting on top of the tank.

Rika and Renamon were amazed at how well Victor built the thing.

"So what does that thing have?" Renamon asked.

"This baby comes equipped with two 16 missile launchers with automatic reload. A large mini nuclear missile also reloaded automatically. Then if you think that it would be all then you have not even prepared for the sharp bombs. Nasty little bombs that stick to anything then detonate. Plus you also have to worry about my micro tanks. Tiny homing tanks that detonate when close to the enemy. It may be slow but the almost impervious armor makes that up and so do the flight parts. This is why I call this thing Armegeddon." Victor said. "Now to see if it still works."

Victor got inside and the tank started up with a mighty roar of its engine scaring everyone a small bit.

"HA-HA it still works can't wait to see a wild digimon's face when this thing goes into battle." Victor said over the speaker.

The tank lifted off of the air and started to hover a bit before flying around a little doing air stunts. Barrel rolls, 360's, practically everything imaginable.

"Wow Renamon you sure know how to choose them." Rika joked.

"Yeah he is something else." Renamon said as the tank landed softly onto the ground.

"And that my friends is why flying with this thing is a lot better than driving it on the ground. Much more maneuverability in the skies." Victor said getting out of his tank.

Renamon looked at the tank and wondered how on earth he was able to find it. Looked almost brand new but with Victor you never knew what he could do. Victor walked to Renamon who was still in her thinking mode. Victor got out a pistol and fired it into the air. This snapped Renamon out of her thoughts quickly. Victor just looked at her expecting her to do something in retaliation. He was greeted with a slap upside the head and a punch in the ribs. He welcomed the pain and did not even flinch which was surprising to everyone as he took in the pain.

"I expected you to do that so I prepared for it." Victor said.

"You really need to stop doing that." Renamon said.

"With you in a deep thought state I doubt anything other than a simple pistol firing would work. At least you don't require a shotgun bang to snap you back into reality. My old boss was so bad at being in deep thought we literally had to put his ear on the barrel of a shotgun and fire it just to get him back to normal. You thankfully are not half as bad." Victor joked.

He was slapped upside the head again by Renamon.

"Could you stop that if I get hit anymore I think I will end up with a bit of memory loss when I am older." Victor said rubbing the back of his head.

"But it is fun." Renamon said.

Victor chuckled a little bit. He wonders why it seems she is the only one to bring his calm and cheerful side out but it was because he cared about her. She did the same so it seems like they are going to have to get used to it. Victor wonders if she would like to take a walk with him for a bit.

"Hey Renamon how do you feel about taking a stroll around with me?" Victor asked.

"Um…Sure I guess." Renamon said.

Rika and Seiko were amazed Victor even asked that. He normally was not out going or cheerful but rather like Rika. Always kept to himself and never bothered with anyone. But this was something new. Renamon and Victor said good-bye and left for their stroll. The streets were deserted since it was nighttime but Victor liked it. He always loved the darkness because he could hide in it easily. The moon was full casting a dim light over everything. Victor looked at Renamon and he had to admit she looked very beautiful in the moon light.

"You look beautiful under the moon light you know that?" Victor said breaking the silence.

Renamon stopped and looked at him with big eyes.

"Uh…Thanks Victor." Renamon said.

"That is just sick." Said a voice.

Victor's radar went off showing a digimon nearby.

"Impmon rookie level waste of ammo or attack strength in my opinion." Victor said.

Right on cue Impmon leapt in front of them.

"Hey foxy what are you doing with this pathetic human?" Impmon asked.

He was answered with a clawed hand on his neck and Victor's red eye glowing brightly. Impmon was struggling to break free of Victor's grip.

"Resistance is futile. And let's make a couple of things clear. Never insult me unless you want to be destroyed. I am not human anymore. And if you dare do anything funny when I release you you will be nothing but data before you can say ouch." Victor said in an extremely scary voice.

Renamon and Impmon were terrified. Victor released Impmon who ran away but before he left he threw a fire ball at Victor.

"I gave him a warning and he blew it. Now to kill him." Victor said who prepared his miniguns.

Victor ran off with Renamon in close pursuit. Impmon never expected Victor to keep that promise but when he saw Victor coming at him with his guns armed Impmon knew he was screwed big time. Victor reached him and was about to fire before Renamon stopped him by stepping in front of Impmon. Victor saw this and pointed his guns upward before they fired. Once he had full control again he switched back to his claws. Impmon ran off and before Victor began another pursuit Renamon stopped him by embracing him. Victor immediately calmed down and relaxed.

"Why did you intervene when I could have vaporized him?" Victor asked.

"I think you proved your point to him when he saw you coming at him with your guns ready to fire." Renamon said.

"Sorry but I gave him a chance and he blew it so I naturally followed with what I said." Victor said.

They broke the embrace and walked off together hand in hand. They just continued walking until they reached the beach. They then sat down in the sand and listened to the waves.

"So what was your life like before you became a mercenary?" Renamon asked.

"Strict. My parents were generals in the army so they never expected anything less than complete perfection from me. My dad taught me every single military move used for unarmed combat. That was how I was able to restrain Dokugumon and heal you up. I was then taught how to use, clean, and reload any gun I found or used. My mom taught me about swordsmanship since she was an expert on them. When it came time for me to go to school I had to be the best there was like they were. I had to get straight A's otherwise I would have to do 200 pushups for each letter grade it was from. So if I brought home an F then I would have to do 1,000 push ups. If it was a B then it was 200 and everything in between. Whenever the fourth of July came up we had a huge party and massive firework display. I was not allowed anywhere near those fireworks since I almost blew up the neighbor's house with one. A tiny bottle rocket caused is car to explode and the flames almost burned down his house. I was grounded for weeks after that. I had little friends because they were afraid of my parents. I was always left alone and none of the school bullies came near me because of my military style attacks. And that was how life was. Always alone and controlled by my parents. I got sick of them yelling at me because I got an A- that I left right then and there. That was when I met a local mob family. I was sixteen at the time and I was confident in my power so I asked if one could fight me. I asked one of them that was my age naturally. And we fought. Since he was trained constantly while I wasn't I lost. I trained myself hard far away from my parents and when I got stronger I did the same thing but always lost.

"I then met the professor got my 'upgrades' and challenged him again. He lost and was nearly dead. Mostly because his rib was close to puncturing his lung. So I left and when I got home it was burned down no doubt from the same mob wanting revenge. That was when I met the mercenaries. I became a hired soldier and had to do any mission I was paid to do. Assassinations, protection, robbery, you name it we most likely done it." Victor said staring at the water.

Renamon was amazed at his story. Over expecting parents, becoming a robotic death machine, death of family, becoming a mercenary. It would drive any person to the brink of insanity.

"Sounds like something not even the digital world could make you deal with. Yes you would have to learn how to fight and everything but never deal with what you had to do. You deserve your mega status by the sound of things." Renamon said.

"One good thing came out of this whole problematic mess I call a life. I met you and completed a mission with perfection." Victor said.

Renamon blushed. Even if he was dangerous and destructive he could be romantic if he wanted too. Victor was wondering if he said the wrong things to her. Maybe telling his life story was just not as logical as his mind had suggested he try. He was answered with a passionate kiss on the lips. He felt her wrap her arms around him so he did the same. Renamon slid her tongue into his mouth which surprised him but he welcomed it happily. He did the same and the kiss became more passionate. The need for air was back again so they broke it. They looked into each others eyes that were full of lust and love.

A/N Sorry guys but I am stopping it there just to screw with ya.

Explosion erupts in background.

Victor: Guess who's back.

Me: I anticipated your arrival and took the liberty of inviting a few friends.

Victor: Don't matter I can take them all on.

Me: Oh really?

Tank division arrives and point all their turrets at Victor.

Victor: Oh well um…look at the time I do believe I must get going.

Me: Get him.

Victor: OH SHIT!

Victor runs for life while tanks fire and chase closely.

Me: R&R While I watch the show.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well since Victor is currently being chased by my tanks. 'Screams and explosions in background' I don't have to worry about Victor for a bit. I give some credit to Xionico since some of the battle moves were originally his along with the wind slash sword. Anyway I think this chapter will be the lemon so it may be a bit short. Oh well I am nearly caught up with my longest story which is ten chapters long so I don't think one short chapter will ruin your day also I am going by words not chapters. R&R people it is why I am doing this whole thing to begin with. Make sure they are GOOD ones though otherwise they will be deleted and/or you get flamed back. Unless of course they are constructive ones then I wouldn't care. Also I thought I should warn you that I am still not completely used to writing lemons but I will try my best. On with the story.

Renamon and Victor looked at each other with eyes full of love and lust.

"I don't think it wise we start here. Know of any place we could start that will be warm yet quiet so we can be as loud as we want?" Victor asked.

Renamon had to think for a long while about this one. Not one place she could think of would be warm enough for Victor or quiet enough for her.

"I can't think of any place." Renamon said sadly.

"Hey we could go to the cave and I start a few fires spread throughout the cave to warm it up for us. I have enough wood to start it since the trees are just lying there now. Come on let's go." Victor said.

He jumped off the ground and landed softly in the sand and helped Renamon up. They teleported to the forest where the house was supposed to be to see all the trees still there. Victor went to work chopping them up and placing them in a neat pile. Once he was finished which took about 15 minutes since he works fast he teleported the pile to the cave soon followed by Renamon and him. Once they got inside Victor placed three fires guarding the entrance four on each side and three in the back. There was enough lighting and heat to make Victor happy and Renamon enjoyed the surrounding fires because it gave her some light so she could see. Victor sat down next to Renamon and she began the kiss. Renamon slid her tongue into Victor's mouth and he did the same and they began exploring each other. Victor loved feeling Renamon's soft and thin tongue fighting with his. Victor felt something growing and he began blushing intensely. He knew he was getting an erection but he never knew he would get one like this. He was always careful to never get one. Always kept his mind on the mission never anything else but since he had no mission he had to deal with this. He hoped that Renamon did not know he had it otherwise he did not know what would happen. Renamon was moving her body closer to Victor's until the point where they against each other. Renamon felt something hard against her. She broke the kiss and looked down to see Victor had an erection even though the camo pants hid most of it. She was a bit surprised and excited at the same time. This was what he must have meant when he said a few parts of him were still human.

"Seems someone is excited." Renamon said seductively.

Victor was surprised she changed her attitude so quickly. If he was having an influence on her then he hopes it is a good one.

"Kind of hard not too when I have a sexy vixen right next to me." Victor said regaining his composure.

This time Renamon was surprised. Normally her talents were insulted or her actual person at times by Rika but Victor was different he did the opposite of Rika.

"How about we start having some fun before it becomes morning?" Renamon asked still in her seductive voice.

"You read my mind." Victor said.

He undid his camo pants and there was his boxers still blocking Renamon's soon to be prize. Renamon couldn't wait anymore so Victor decided to screw around with her and move slower which Renamon was getting mad about. She started moving close to him slowly and that was the information Victor needed before he sped up a small bit to finish pulling his boxers down for Renamon to see her prize. It was 8 inches roughly and even though it was not metal his thighs all the way down his legs were metal. Renamon was amazed at how his legs were sleek yet deadly and how big her prize was. She immediately grabbed a hold of it and started moving her hand up and down on it making Victor shudder at the new experience he was given. All throughout his life Victor had been given almost every feeling most people would be afraid to feel but this was something he was never given. Victor felt something coming but being inexperienced he did not know what was coming and when he hit his climax Renamon got full blast of it as Victor's seed flew onto her face and her hand. Victor was embarrassed to no end on that. Renamon however licked herself clean and had a lustful smile on her face.

"Not bad for a beginner now let's see if you can make me cum as well as you did." Renamon said.

She laid down on the ground with her legs spread to show her wet and wanting vagina. Victor swallowed hard. He was extremely nervous. If he had to do this or have to look at an angry cobra for five weeks he would take the cobra. But unfortunately he had no cobra or anyone offering him to look at an angry one for five weeks so he summoned what little confidence he had and started licking at Renamon's vagina which was dripping wet with her juices. To him it tasted a bit sweet so he continued licking it non-stop earning a few loud moans from Renamon. he kept it up and inserted a few claws into her vagina gaining even more moans from Renamon. Victor was careful when moving his claws around so he did not hurt her. After a few minutes of doing the outside he pushed his tongue inside Renamon making her moan even louder. Victor moved his tongue everywhere he could. Renamon was in pure ecstasy. Victor was doing this for a while until Renamon's inner walls clamped down on Victor before she came in his face. He cleaned himself off to see his erection at attention for the second time of the night. Renamon looked at Victor before mentioning to fuck her without mercy. Renamon was in heat at the moment so she wanted as much pleasure as possible to get rid of the burning sensation. Victor penetrated her slowly and gently before hitting a barrier. Renamon shook her head when Victor looked at her and he thrusted into her as hard as he could before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back inside as hard as he could. He then began to pick up speed and Renamon was enjoying every moment of this. She soon joined in and pushed back when Victor pushed inward and they soon got a rhythm going. Renamon was very tight to Victor and it was a bit difficult to move around. Victor had the same familiar feeling growing up again as did Renamon. They went all out as they sped up as fast as they could before they shouted out each other's name before Victor came inside Renamon when she came and Victor's sperm mixed with Renamon's juices. They collapsed onto the floor. Well Victor did since he was on top of Renamon.

"Feel like going another round?" Renamon asked.

"Why not I am still full of energy to last a while." Victor said.

Victor was enjoying this. Renamon started fondling his cock again until it was very stiff. She then got on all fours and raised her tail to show her second hole to Victor. Victor took the initiative and thrusted into her. If her vagina was tight then her tail hole should be tighter and it was to Victor. He had a hard time moving in and out but Renamon was enjoying every thrust. Victor wrapped his arms around her and started to gently squeeze her breasts. Her nipples were getting hard as she was experiencing all this pleasure. Victor was so focused on making Renamon feel good that he did not notice that he was reaching his third orgasm of the night. Renamon however knew hers was coming so she told Victor to not hold back anymore. Victor listened and went as fast and hard as he could. Now that he was focused on his speed and power he now became aware his orgasm was nearly ready. His hips were a blur as he moved even faster than he thought he could go. Renamon couldn't hold out anymore and she screamed as loud as she could before she came for the third time of the night. Victor pushed in one last time before he filled her anus up with his seed. Both Renamon and Victor were exhausted so they just laid down and Victor pulled himself off of her before passing out soon followed by Renamon who wrapped her arms and tail around Victor. They were soon asleep and the fires died down to only cinders.

A/N so what do you think? Not too bad I hope.

Victor: I finally got away now to kill you.

Me: 'Whistles' HEY GUYS HE IS OVER HERE!

Victor: I hate you. 'Runs off as tanks begin another chase.' SHIT!

Me: 'laughing.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Guess who is back. I called in some air support for my tanks since Victor is going insane again and my tanks are getting hammered with grenades and bullets. 'Explosions and gunfire in background' oh dear there went my bomber I paid a good amount of money for that b-52. Damn you Victor. Read the chapter while I go and get my cannon. I have had enough of Victor trying to screw up my house.

Victor woke up to see that Renamon held him close to her with he arms and tail. He had a bad headache and memories of what he did the previous night came flooding back to him.

"Well I guess I have more than one reason to protect her now." Victor said to himself.

Renamon was stirring and her grip tightened on Victor. This made him smile she looked so nice when she was holding onto him and still sleeping. Victor's radar went off waking her up fast.

_"Damn it."_ Victor thought.

He looked at his radar and it had no information on who was coming near them. Victor quickly got dressed and prepared to fight since the target was coming near them. He went to the mouth of the cave and quickly scanned the area. The radar said the target was a few yards in front of him. He quickly got out his minigun and sword in case the target became hostile. The target was getting closer and Victor was getting anxious to make it wish it stayed far away. The target was now in Victor's sight but he did not open fire. He jumped down and leapt from the cave entrance to the ground. He landed just inches away from the target. The target was a cyborg just like he was. He had spiky hair like Cloud Strife from final fantasy 7. (Don't know the game a guy told me about this whose name is namigi.) His hair was blonde and he had light blue eyes like Victor's. The rest of him was like a complete copy of Victor which made him become more on edge and ready to kill him if he tried something stupid. The person looked at Victor and its eyes went big like it saw a ghost.

"Speak your business here or feel the pain of my Chaos attacks." Victor said keeping a calm but serious look on his face.

"For some reason you feel like someone I used to know. And those arms of yours are like mine. Tell me did you see professor Chaos?" It asked.

"Yeah but I haven't seen him in a long time since I killed him for trying to use me for his own selfish gains and his psycho robot Kaiser also came after me for revenge. Now tell me who gave YOU those arms." Victor demanded.

"Why the professor himself." It said.

"You mean to tell me he is still alive. DAMN IT!" Victor said before slicing up a nearby tree.

"So you are the Victor Chaos he told me about. He told me to kill you on sight but it seems like you are the victim of his research. I myself am a incomplete model but I too wish to have my free will and do what I think is best. The professor is in a lab not far from here. Follow me." It said. "By the way I am Jessy Chaos." Jessy said.

"Wait of the family Chaos? My family?" Victor asked.

"Wait you are saying you are a true Chaos member? My Gosh you are my brother. My twin brother I might add." Jessy replied.

This was a huge shock to Victor. He thought he was the only one left but this cyborg is his long lost twin brother. Renamon heard everything and landed near Victor and tried to snap him back to reality.

"Hey Jessy you think you can snap him out of it by firing your pistol into the air. I want a bit of revenge for him doing it to me." Renamon asked.

"Sure thing." Jessy said.

He walked up to Victor and fired off a pistol round. Victor did nothing but blink a few times before coming back to reality. Renamon was upset because her revenge plan failed. Victor was just too good to let something bother him even in a dazed mode.

"Nice try Renamon but you ought to know better than try the trick on me. And Jessy I do believe we were gonna pay the professor a visit." Victor said.

"Oh yeah follow me please." Jessy said cheerfully.

They walked for what felt like hours before they got to a clearing that had a laboratory in it. Victor was filled with rage knowing that his worst enemy was still alive so without warning he rushed to it with a minigun and sword armed. Jessy and Renamon tried to catch up but Victor just kept going and rammed through the metal doors. Jessy gulped he was told Victor was strong but he was never told how strong or insane Victor really was and it frightened him. Renamon went inside followed by Jessy to see all the guards quickly killed by Victor. Blood was covering him but he did not care as long as he got to his target. Jessy was scared for his life and Renamon thought about what happened at Hypnos and that the same thing was gonna have a repeat. Victor on the other hand was just filled with rage and hatred he destroyed a water fountain for no reason. He continued doing what he did so long ago only this time he was silently and quickly hiding bombs all throughout the lab. Guards began retreating because they knew what Victor was capable of since some of them saw what happened the last time Victor went insane like this.

"Make peace with you comrades now because I'm coming for your necks." Victor said with venom in his voice.

Victor rushed slashing everything in his path. Jessy and Renamon followed but stayed a good distance away to avoid his rage. They were terrified about what he was doing and how easily he was doing it. Jessy knew some of the guards and also knew that they were trained for anything but never had he thought they would have to face his long lost brother. It was scary just to see the mangled bodies and horribly destroyed faces. Victor however was too busy killing the guards to see a robot sneaking up from behind. However Jessy did but just before he moved a guard was slammed into it. Victor did not even know the robot was there but he still destroyed it. The guards dropped all their weapons and ran as fast as they could to the only other exit. That of course was just a window overlooking a Cliffside. They knew it was suicide but they still jumped and died on impact with the jagged rocks on the bottom. With no more guards Victor searched all the rooms and found the professor working on a robot.

"So it is true you are still alive. This is where I kill you professor and this time I have many torturous things in mind I will make you suffer through until you commit suicide or beg to be killed on the spot." Victor said to the man.

The professor turned and had a look of pure horror on his face. He thought that he had escaped death to live the rest of his life and never see Victor again but now he had too.

"V…Victor how n…nice to see you again ahaha" Professor laughed nervously.

"Before I kill you I think you should know that Kaiser was destroyed and you are facing both him and me since his parts are now mine." Victor said.

He rushed at the professor and clutched his throat and slammed him into a wall before lifting him off the ground.

"This is for trying to betray me." Victor said before stabbing him in the side and slashing backwards. "This is for not staying dead." Victor said before slashing the other side making the professor scream in agony. "And this is for sending my long lost brother after me." Victor said before using his flamethrower to torch the professor.

The professor screamed as he continued burning. Victor let him go and shot him with a rocket. The rocket got stuck in his head making him fly into a wall before exploding. The professor was nothing but bones but Victor still wasn't satisfied so he grinded the bones into dust before throwing the dust into the wind. He walked back towards Renamon and Jessy.

"Now I suggest running unless you want to be here when the bombs go off." Victor said before running out of the building.

He was closely followed by Renamon and Jessy who stopped at the edge of the clearing to see the lab explode into many pieces. Victor just watched as he saw the last thing of the professor's explode until it was nothing but rubble with a smirk on his face.

"No way I was gonna have a repeat of last time I did not destroy the lab. Now then I am going to the city to get some money and new clothes since mine are now ruined." Victor said before walking away.

"Is he normally like this?" Jessy asked Renamon.

"Pretty much. He is nice when he wants to be but he seems to only show his nice side to me since he trusts me. Most of the time he is a goof-ball or just serious. His tank is probably the same way if it was a living creature." Renamon said.

"Wait you are saying he has a tank?" Jessy asked.

"Yes and a rather deadly one as well." Renamon replied.

"Note to self never piss him off." Jessy said.

"So you two are related." Renamon said.

"Yes but I was as oblivious as he was. We were I am guessing separated at birth. My adoptive family were just captains in the army so I naturally went to boot camp and all that stuff and joined the army. I took my orders seriously and I am protective of my friends and family. In most cases I am the opposite of Victor. I am the happy go lucky one while Victor is the serious and aggressive one. I rarely ever get mad Victor I don't know about." Jessy said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Victor shouted ahead of them.

Jessy just sweat dropped while Renamon laughed at Jessy's reaction.

"He is good." Jessy said.

"Tell me about it." Renamon said.

They both ran to catch up to Victor who was at the city bank. He was having trouble with his account from being a mercenary.

"I already told you the freaking account number and password." Victor said his temper growing steadily.

"And I told YOU that the account does not exist." Said the clerk.

"You know what let me see that damn computer and prove to you that the account exists." Victor said before hopping over the counter.

The clerk called security but they never showed up. Victor was typing away his account information and after inputting the final number his account popped up on screen showing how much he had.

"TOLD YOU SO!" Victor said to the clerk who was just dumbfounded and embarrassed.

"Um…sorry sir my mistake." The clerk said.

Victor did his transaction and left a warning.

"Now since you know my account if I find one cent out of it since I have it memorized I will hunt you down and give you a reason to wish death saved you until you give back any money you stole from me." Victor said before leaving.

The clerk fainted after Victor left and the other staff just shook their heads at him saying 'poor rookie clerk.' Jessy and Renamon caught up to Victor who had some money in his hand heading towards a store that sold camo clothing.

"Victor wait up." Jessy said skidding to a halt in front of his brother.

"What is it Jessy?" Victor asked still pissed at the clerk.

Jessy knew he was in a bad mood now.

"Um I just wanted to walk with you and Renamon also wants to join us." Jessy said as Renamon got beside Victor.

Victor smiled when he saw her and she smiled back. Victor wrapped his arm around her waist and she did the same to him. Jessy was surprised but as long as his brother was happy he would be as well. They walked into the store to have the customers look at them with odd looks. That is until Victor looked at them and they looked away quickly.

"This is really starting to irritate me." Victor said as he looked at the camo shirts and pants.

"What is?" Jessy asked.

"Every time we go out to do something people constantly stare at us until Victor looks back at them." Renamon said.

Victor found a decent sized pair of camo pants and shirt. He went to change by using the changing rooms and liked how they felt on him so he changed back into his blood stained clothing and paid for them. He went back into the forest and set the clothes down before undressing and wash any blood that still stayed on him in the large pond. The water turned red as Victor cleaned himself up. Thankfully his metal limbs were water proof. Once he was cleaned up he got out and dried himself off by using a low flame on his flamethrower. Once dry he redressed into his new clothes after removing the tags and whatever else was on them and was fully dressed by the time Jessy and Renamon arrived.

"You know something. Blood is really tough to clean once it is hardened and caked onto you." Victor said.

"That is some good advice but only one problem with that bro. we prefer long range attacks rather than close range." Jessy said.

"I prefer both depending on the enemy or what mood I am in. if I am pissed off then ripping them apart limb from limb will help calm me down or if I am tired or bored I will use long range." Victor said.

"True with a temper like yours your aim would most likely suck." Jessy said.

Victor looked at him his red eye glowing while Jessy was now regretting what he said.

"A word of advice brother. NEVER by any means insult my talents of death and destruction. Is that understood?" Victor asked in a blood chilling voice.

"Message received." Jessy said hiding behind Renamon.

Victor's radar went off but instead of an alarm it made a completely different one. Victor looked at the cause and saw a message. It was a new mission.

"How do you feel about helping me with a mission I just received? It seems to be a high paying one to boot." Victor said.

"I'm in." Jessy said.

"I have to ask Rika if it is ok." Renamon said.

They went to Rika's house while Victor was reading the briefing on what to do on the monitor on his arm. When they arrived they were greeted by Rika.

"Are you gonna remove your tank from my yard soon?" Rika asked.

Victor looked at her for a moment before going back to the monitor.

"I will as soon as I finish with this briefing. By the way is it ok if Renamon for accompany me on my mission with my brother." Victor said before pointing to Jessy.

"Fine she can go but make sure she is safe." Rika said.

"That is something I take very seriously you know that." Victor replied.

He finished the briefing and relaxed a bit.

"My new employer has already sent the helicopter and my new team of mercs. (Mercs is short for mercenaries.) So Renamon will have a better protection squad." Victor said.

"Hey bro what is the mission?" Jessy asked.

"A simple one. Hotwire a bomber and lead it and its cargo into an enemy refinery and blow it to smithereens leaving no survivors. The pay is a good one million dollars." Victor said.

"Whoa so we just bomb the refinery with a bomber and kill everyone who survives?" Jessy asked.

"Pretty much." Victor said.

A helicopter landed in the street and the pilot turned left it still running while he got out to greet the group. Victor was amazed about who the pilot was. It was his buddy Simon from merc training.

"Simon good to see ya old buddy. Have not seen you since the Seismic mission." Victor said shaking the pilot's hand.

"Same here Victor." Simon replied.

The merc team got out of the helicopter and gave off a salute to Victor.

"I take it this is my new team?" Victor asked.

"Yup silent but deadly bunch. I sure as hell wouldn't want to fight them." Simon joked.

"Well at least I got a good team this time. But I don't think destroying a refinery with a bomber and killing off the survivors would need a team." Victor said.

"Employer's orders so I had no choice but to take them." Simon replied.

"Regardless, TEAM ATTENTION!" Victor ordered.

The merc team stood straight up ready for the next order.

"Now I know you were told to listen to my orders so listen well. I want you to protect Renamon at all costs while me and Jessy kill any guards guarding the bomber. That will save you as well as Renamon. if I find out any of you disobey this order I will report you to our employer and with his permission execute you. Is that understood?" Victor asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all shouted.

The team entered the helicopter and got ready.

"Simon I will be taking my tank so you lead the way." Victor said.

"Ok have fun man." Simon said.

"Yeah I most likely will you know I love fighting." Victor said.

Simon went into the helicopter and flew off while Victor went to his tank.

"Time to show you two what I have to do to make a living when a merc." Victor said.

Victor went into the tank first followed by Renamon then Jessy who closed the hatch. The inside was surprisingly spacious and there were two chairs on either side of Victor. Renamon sat down on the chair which was made of soft, comfortable, yet sturdy substances. Jessy also sat down and put on his seat belt. Victor started up the tank and started flying it using a controller for a playstation 2. He apparently wanted easy controls for a tank this advanced. There was a large monitor showing where they were going and what was going on around them from all angles. Victor flew the tank right beside the helicopter gaining amazed glances from the people inside. Victor put on a headset with a speaker.

"Hey Simon." Victor said.

"DUDE where the hell did you get that thing?" Simon said amazed.

"Bought the tank from a museum and did everything myself involving the weapons, flight parts, movement parts, ammo, and armor." Victor said.

"Son of a bitch maybe I should have stayed with being a merc instead of becoming a pilot." Simon said.

"That's what you get for quitting dude." Victor laughed.

Renamon and Jessy just laughed as well. Their destination was a air base owned by the Russian government. They landed a few yards away silently. Victor got on top of the tank as his team got out of the helicopter which flew away before anyone spotted it.

"Listen up change in plans. Instead of protecting Renamon protect the back end of the tank since I will be piloting it with Renamon inside. I will have Jessy help you out as well so don't feel lonely." Victor said.

The team nodded and formed a crescent moon around the backside of the tank. Victor began piloting it again after sending out Jessy to aid the team. As the tank moved forward so did the team and they got inside the air base. There was nothing outside or in any of the hangars except one last hangar they had to check. Once it was blown open by the tank. Guards opened fire with small arms which did nothing to the tank or the tam hiding behind it. Victor launched a few missiles which blew away the guards. With the bomber secured Victor got onto the top of the tank and faced his team.

"Jessy will pilot the bomber and you will be with him. I have some parachutes for you to use to jump before the bomber crashes into the refinery. Let's move out." Victor said to the team who followed Jessy to the bomber and started it up.

Victor blew away the remaining pieces of the hangar door for the bomber to make it through the opening. It was now on the runway and ran down it and lifted off the ground heading towards the refinery. Victor followed behind in his tank and Renamon was enjoying the ride.

"So this is what you mainly do during a mission, seems a bit easy." Renamon said.

"Yeah it is… fuck." Victor said.

He put on his headset and tuned it to talk to Jessy.

"Jessy we may be going into a trap let me scout ahead to make sure. This is way too easy to be a million dollar assignment." Victor said.

The tank flew past the bomber to the refinery which opened fire with 50-caliber anti-aircraft guns.

"Well I guess this was a trap." Victor said before flying back to the bomber.

"Jessy it is a trap we need to scrap the mission now!" Victor said.

"Copy that." Jessy replied.

The bomber turned around and went to the air base. When it landed it was followed by Victor.

"Great just freaking great. They knew we were coming I have to call the boss fast to tell him that someone leaked information about what we had planned." Victor said as he pulled up a number included in the briefing.

Victor called the number on a nearby phone.

"Yeah it's me listen we couldn't complete the mission because someone leaked information… Understood thank you." Victor said before hanging up the phone.

"So what did he say?" Jessy asked.

"Well we are gonna get half our promised pay since we completed half our mission but due to the trap we couldn't complete the other half. That still leaves everyone each a five hundred thousand dollar check. So I guess we did not do too badly. We did make it without any casualties. Our employer also sent Simon to pick us up so we just have to wait." Victor said.

Renamon got out of the tank as well and sat near Victor who sat down near an empty hangar. Suddenly Victor's tank detonated before turning to ash. That was a special self destruct because no one can have the tank if it is only ash.

"MY TANK!" Victor shouted. "THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Victor teleported away just as Simon showed up. Simon got out of the helicopter to greet everyone but noticed Victor and his tank was not with them.

"Where did Victor go with his tank?" Simon asked the group.

He got his answer in the sound of a distant explosion and a lot of them.

"I swear that guy would destroy the world with his power if he set his mind to it. I would hate to be over there right now because by the sound of things he is pissed big time." Simon said as a louder and a more noticeable explosion took place.

Everyone just sweat dropped as the trap to stop the bomber is most likely being torn to pieces by Victor. They were glad he was on their side otherwise they would be screwed big time. It was around an hour or so and the explosions were still going off.

"I think he is just toying with them right now. He never takes this long to kill anything." Jessy said.

"Yeah and I witnessed most of what he does to them when he has no time to mess around." Renamon said.

Suddenly the largest and possibly the scariest explosion took place. Victor returned without any damage or blood on him.

"Rockets are so much fun to use when going berserk on tank killers." Victor said calmly.

"Um Victor what were you doing over there." Simon asked.

"Blowing stuff up piece by piece and stealing some anti-aircraft gun parts. Now I have a few new weapons to use." Victor said.

"That explains what kept you so long." Jessy said.

"Regardless the refinery is vaporized and so is everything else in a ten mile radius. My poor tank cut down in its prime." Victor said.

Renamon walked over to her mate and tried to comfort him. He was glad she did that and that gained some odd looks from everyone else. Victor looked over to them.

"What?" Victor asked.

"So are you two more than friends because most of the time friends don't do that or stay by each other's side 24/7." Jessy said.

"Yeah we are more than friends so what?" Victor asked.

"Nothing just curious." Jessy replied.

"If you must know exactly then just ask." Victor said.

Renamon was surprised he was proud to be her mate. If she did have sex with someone else then they would want it to be a secret but he did not. She knew now she chose the right person to be with.

"So are you more than best friends?" Jessy asked.

"Yes but there is something even higher than boyfriend/girlfriend status so try to think of it like that." Victor replied.

Everyone thought of what he meant. Simon figured it out but kept silent. One of the mercs also kept silent but his eyes went wide with surprise. Soon everyone figured it out but Jessy.

"You guys might as well say it since Jessy can't seem to figure it out." Victor said.

"So when did you two become mates?" Asked one of the mercs.

"Last night actually I was surprised we did do it considering I am not much of a romantic person or even one that people can tolerate without going insane." Victor said.

Everyone was stunned except Renamon.

"Congrats bro never thought you had it in you then again we just found out we are brothers this morning." Jessy said.

"Yeah dude I never thought you of all people would actually let someone know your nicer side." Simon said.

"Wow boss we heard you were deadly and dangerous beyond all of imagination but we never thought you would also get into a relationship." Said one of the mercs.

"You guys go tell our employer that the mission was a success and to add to the mix I blew up the airfield. And by the way the bombs that are hidden in this place will go off in about a minute so I suggest we leave like now before we all go boom." Victor said.

The merc team and Simon took off quickly while Victor, Jessy, and Renamon teleported away. When they arrived at Rika's the explosion was seen clearly even at their location.

"You really know how to cause some damage and leave no trace of evidence." Renamon said.

"Yup lots of practice and that is proof of what happens with proper practice and training. I am going to the remains of the junkyard and see if my plane survived. If my tank did then so did my plane." Victor said before teleporting away again.

Everyone stood there as a silence was keeping them quiet.

"What do you think his plane will look like if he finds it?" Jessy asked.

"Knowing him probably more deadly and dangerous than his tank and in camo paint. I wonder what he does in his spare time." Renamon said.

"You know him a lot better than I do so while he is gone you think you can tell me about him?" Jessy asked.

"I am a bit curious as well Renamon so I want to know about him as well." Rika said.

_ "You can tell them Renamon and don't be afraid this is one of the side effects when you mate with me. I intentionally transferred some of my power to you so try to get used to it."_ Victor said to her in her head.

"Well let's get inside first so I can tell you anything you want to know about him until I tell you everything I know about him." Renamon said.

Meanwhile.

Victor was walking around what remains of the junkyard to see if his plane survived the explosion his house caused. So far he found some bed springs and an unexploded hand grenade with the arming pin still with it. Victor of course took the grenade and pocketed it. They wouldn't miss it. Victor continued walking around and as he thought it did not survive he saw something shining under a pile of scrap. Victor pushed off the scrap to see his fighter plane. It was black in color for nocturnal missions and it was completely unharmed. Victor was ecstatic with his find. He activated the boosters and slowly rose off the ground.

"WOOHOO it is still in working order." Victor said in pure happiness.

He flew off in his jet to Rika's house to show everyone his plane. Renamon on the other hand was telling everyone what she knew about Victor and they listened to every word. Renamon of course left out the part were she and Victor became mates but Jessy knew and at any moment he would end up blabbing soon. Jessy was about to say something before the sound of an engine slowing down before becoming silent making everyone go outside to see Victor and his plane. Everyone was amazed at it.

"I take it you like the plane?" Victor asked.

"Whoa and I thought your tank was dangerous but this puts it to shame. You certainly put a new shine on the word over-kill." Rika said.

Victor laughed a bit at this comment.

"Hey if they still moving then why not just blow them up to make sure they stay dead?" Victor asked.

"True but still don't you think you take everything a bit too serious and react a bit extremely?" Rika asked.

"No." Victor replied.

"Renamon was telling us about you. Well all that she knew anyway." Rika said.

"Yeah I know." Victor said jumping off his plane's wing. "I also found one of my firecrackers."

Victor pulled out a grenade shocking everyone.

"That's a firecracker? Looks more like a bomb than a tiny firecracker." Jessy said.

"On the contrary this to me is a firecracker and you guys want to see what I deem a bomb?" Victor asked.

"No we're good for now." Renamon said.

Victor walked and stood next to her.

"I know what you told them and what you did not say to them but you know they will find out eventually. If you don't say it then Jessy will." Victor whispered into Renamon's ear.

"Sorry but I am just afraid to tell her. Then I have to tell everyone else and that may become a problem." Renamon whispered back.

"I will help you out. Takato and Guilmon will be a problem but Terriermon and Henry won't be as bad. And if they do refuse to believe it and are mad at us I can persuade them to think otherwise by giving them useful facts and maybe a hit upside the head in Takato's case." Victor partially joked.

Renamon couldn't help but chuckle at his antics. Victor turned to the rest of the group.

"Jessy I know you are dying to tell them our secret but since I prefer they know rather than keep them in the dark go ahead and tell them what I told you and the others back at the air base." Victor said to his brother.

"Well Victor and Renamon are now mates so there." Jessy said.

Rika was just stunned by what she heard. Renamon her friend and partner was now a cyborg's mate and to top it all off it was a deadly and dangerous one that has anger problems. She just stood there trying to figure out how to feel. Renamon thought that Rika hated her and tried to walk off only to be stopped by Victor who held her close to him.

"It is ok she is having a hard time trying to figure out how she should feel. I would too if my partner mated with someone as dangerous as myself. Try to relax ok." Victor said soothingly.

Renamon relaxed until she was completely calm. Rika also decided to accept this new information and she also relaxed.

"Well even though I think that this is completely stupid I can't ignore the fact that Renamon now has a mate who is strong and able to help her out. I will accept this but show me that this was a bad decision and I will personally hurt you." Rika said.

"You wouldn't have a chance or choice but to accept this anyway but I am glad you accept this news. It is getting late so I think I will go back to the cave and tell the others tomorrow. And I am taking my plane so don't worry." Victor said.

Renamon, the plane, and Victor teleported to the forest for a good night's rest. Victor placed the plane in front of the cave and he and Renamon went inside the cave. Victor and Renamon embraced each other tightly like they normally do and went to sleep with ease.

A/N and another chapter is out of the way.

Victor: Finally now those tanks and planes are gone now for…you?

Me: I am sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of a lit fuse on this loaded cannon aimed right at you.

Victor: Oh shit.

'Victor runs away as cannon ball flies after him'

Me: BY THE WAY IT IS A HOMING CANNON BALL SO DON'T STOP RUNNING! R&R please.

Victor' I really hate that guy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N yup I am back. Namigi owns Jessy so thought I'd clear that up. ON WITH THE STORY!

Renamon was first to wake up to see Jessy asleep while leaning against the wall. Something she did a lot of before meeting Victor. Victor was still asleep when Jessy woke up which was a few minutes after Renamon.

"Hey Jessy can I ask you something?" Renamon asked.

"Sure thing. Ask away." Jessy said cheerfully.

"You said you were somewhat of a clone of Victor meaning you have his abilities so what is different between the two of you power and weapon wise." Renamon asked.

"Well since I am a newer model cyborg I am naturally given the most up to date software and hardware. Meaning I am a brand new soldier with the newest weapons. There is only one problem. Originally the professor was into adaptive models which is what Victor is. He has the power to adapt to any situation and every time he defeats something he can gain control of its power by adding its parts onto him. His systems easily make them his own weapons making his more deadly and dangerous. I on the other hand do not have such luxury so I may soon be outclassed by Victor's ever growing power. I also have a goal to accomplish. Since Digimon were around a while I was born I was able to learn lots about them but my foster parents were assigned to kill a nasty one named Vajramon. He however killed them with his swords and then just disappeared. I swear when I see him I will personally help you and Victor kill him." Jessy said with some anger.

"I forgot to mention a few things about adaptive models and a bit of my life. First thing to know about adaptive models are that they well I should say he since Victor is the only one left is that in times of near death experiences like when they are about to permanently shut down is that they have a special program called Virus. It gives the wielder a large temporary power increase and instantly repairs their health. It also gives them new powers called virus moves. I never seen the program active but I heard you can tell if someone is using the Virus program if he has some sort of green glow to him. And secondly I bet you are wondering how I managed to get these powers. Well I was actually an apprentice for the professor after I got honorably discharged for taking severe damage while protecting my squad from a ambush. Lost an arm and had fragments of a grenade inside me that keeps me at risk of it puncturing my heart and lungs. The pay was decent but doesn't beat what Victor makes with his suicidal missions. Anyway one day while coming in for work the professor asked if I wanted to be a part of something great. Something greater than the Chaos project which Victor was part of. I said yes and soon I found myself unconscious and when I woke up I am what you see me as now. I was overjoyed and the professor was glad how I felt but he told me I was unfinished. I still needed a few more components but I knew what kind of parts he meant. I refused and for my disobedience he tasked me to find and kill Victor. That's when I met up with you and how this whole ordeal started. I hope the new Kaiser robot did not survive the explosion otherwise we will all be toast. If Victor doesn't use the secret Virus program that is. I don't think Victor knows how strong or dangerous he could become if it activates."

Victor sighed before getting up and stretching.

"I heard it all brother. You don't think that when Renamon gets up I don't wake up as well. I have a built in timer on when I have to wake up but I am still able to pretend being asleep. And a word of advice. Just because it is new it is not always better. I have noticed that most of the stuff made recently have become more and more pathetic in quality but greater in price. So who knows maybe your weapons will go haywire because of how cheap they were made or how cheap the material to make them was. I am fortunate enough to have been built during a time when stuff was made very well. And I knew about the Virus program since I completed my last mission when my normal body scans were running. It took a while but I decoded the encryption and I can actually turn it on and off at will while the regular activation is automatic" Victor said.

"So pretty much you are saying I am a cheap model who was made recently? And that you also found a way to activate and control the program?" Jessy asked.

"In some ways yes." Victor said.

Jessy thought for a moment. Before he became a cyborg he was an apprentice of the professor and helped him build a lot of stuff so maybe what he has is the stuff the professor made. Victor's alarm went off and this one was the one for the messages. Victor looked at it and started work right away. When he was finished he looked at the two.

"Well I have some good news and bad news. The good news is I got another mission that is actually based here and is an easy one which is just a simple protection mission. The bad news is that it is one of the gang leaders that I fought after my upgrade. The price on this one is a simple 100,000 dollars but hey work is work. I will see you two later." Victor said before teleporting away.

Jessy and Renamon just looked at the spot Victor disappeared from.

"You are lucky to have him Renamon. Not only is he strong and rich but he is protective of you. I swear I don't think the gang leader needs to worry about assassins if he does one wrong thing then Victor will kill him and make it look like an accidental fire from the leader's own gun. Victor is good no one can beat him from what the statistics said that the professor gave me to look at. Kaiser was deadly and worst bit did not feel pain or exhaustion and Victor still won. So be glad he is on our side. Who knows maybe nothing can harm him without dying first. And his adaptive ability will surely make him stronger with each battle he won. With Kaiser's parts and his own with everything else he stole from every mission I am surprised he has not grown power hungry like most cyborgs." Jessy said.

"Yes he is becoming a good person and knowing him I am sure he has something special planned with all the money he is saving up. I heard he scarred a clerk so bad he fainted even though Victor did nothing to harm him." Renamon said.

"Wait he is saving up the money from his missions? I wonder what he has planned." Jessy said.

Meanwhile…

Victor walked over to a safe house and went inside. There were guards and everything else surrounding a small man with a cigar in his mouth and wearing a white business suit.

"So they sent for you to become my escort? I hope you are as good as they say otherwise you may be sleeping with the fishes." The man said.

By the sound of things he was elderly. Would be easy to kill him now but he needs the money for his plan to be realized.

"Long time no see John how's the business after I nearly killed poor Joey." Victor said, his arms crossed.

"Wait that voice… is it really you Victor? Just great now I have my worst enemy being my escort." John said.

"Oh stop complaining you are lucky I went ahead with this low paying mission in the first place. I go for the higher up ones not some pathetic escort for some crotchety old bastard who couldn't even run if his life depended on it." Victor retorted coldly.

"Why you… how dare you say such a thing." John said flabbergasted at the retort.

Victor readied a Chaos spear and was ready to fire any moment.

"Shut up and let's get moving otherwise whatever assassin your enemies sent could arrive. Do you want that?" Victor said focusing on the mission again.

"For once I agree with you let's go before they show up." John said regretting having someone send for a mercenary who happened to be his worst enemy.

They walked out to a well armored limo. Was just like a regular one only the windows were bullet-proof and it had extra armor on the rest of it.

"This is nice and all but it is a beacon for assassins. They know you will be in the limo so why not we use something a bit more difficult to hit?" Victor asked before summoning his plane.

John was surprised Victor had one of these things. Not even his most powerful or richest members even had a fighter plane this dangerous. But this was Victor they were talking about this guy is as paranoid as he is strong.

"Get in the back I am piloting it. No way even the best sniper in the world can hit my plane with me piloting it." Victor said. "The rest of you need to go into the limo so if it is ambushed they will be busy trying to hit you while I continue the mission."

Everyone did as they were told. They knew better than to not follow Victor's orders since some of his former customers received the statistics and the info on what happened. Plus the fact they worked for John who had control and knowledge over the entire gang. With everyone in position the plane went first and went into the skies while the limo drove off following the route John told the driver to go. The plane reached the next safe house closely followed by a limo with bullet holes everywhere and broke glass windows.

"Told you so John. Be lucky you followed my plan otherwise you would be dead in that limo. By the look of things I would say they used 50-caliber rounds. Nasty stuff to deal with." Victor said. "Now then about that payment."

John sighed and gave him the briefcase which contained the money Victor was promised. Victor walked down an alley way and was surrounded by a few hired assassins.

"You helped the leader right? Well we will pay you 1,000,000 dollars if you tell us where he is." Said one of the assassins as he and his allies held up 14 cases full of money.

Victor took the money and told them where the leader was with a huge grin on his face. Not only did he get paid to just talk he also got rid of one the most important figure heads in the local gang.

"Good-bye John nice doing business with ya have fun in hell." Victor laughed before teleporting his money, his plane, and himself to the cave where Renamon and Jessy were waiting.

When he arrived he was quickly embraced by Renamon.

"Nice to see you too Renamon. Could you please let go of me so I can tell you what happened today?" Victor asked.

Renamon let Victor go and sat down next to Victor who also sat down. He then told them everything he did. They were surprised what he did but with what he was just paid and since John was an evil man they were glad he did.

"I swear with the money I just got plus what I have saved up I am richer than Bill Gates." Victor joked.

This made Jessy laugh, he knew no one would be as rich as Bill Gates but that joke was good. Renamon was wondering what Jessy was laughing about since she did not know who Bill Gates was.

"Who is Bill Gates?" Renamon asked.

"The founder of Microsoft computers. Richest man alive in America." Victor said. "No one could be as rich as him. Well maybe not for long if I keep getting paid as much as I am."

Jessy laughed even more at Victor's comment because in some ways he was right. Renamon finally catching on to what Victor meant started laughing a little bit as well.

"How about we go over to the bakery and tell Takato and Guilmon the news?" Jessy asked after finishing his laughing fit.

"There is a problem Jessy. Guilmon is not allowed in there so he has a hut in the park now. So unless we see them both at the same time we will end up fighting two different problems so I suggest we get them together so we only deal with one problem." Victor said calmly.

"You got a point there and I am assuming it is Wednesday?" Jessy asked.

"Well actually today is Thursday." Renamon said.

"Either way I think Takato is at school along with the others scratch Terriermon." Jessy said.

"They are not like you or me Jessy they don't have a choice while we do since we are in a different country and I am sure the truant officer can't find us here. Well I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to catch me again if we went back. Dude tried 6 different times and each of them ended up with him in the pond while I am up in a tree laughing myself hoarse. Never did like school so why should I go. I know what I need to survive since merc training taught me the same stuff only in a more fun environment." Victor said proudly, with a grin as he remembered the fun he had making the truant officer run into the pond.

"Dude that was you who made him do that? I knew the guy from boot camp since he was a former drill sergeant there. No wonder when he came to visit he was soaking wet from chasing you." Jessy said.

Renamon just shook her head as the two talked away on the pranks they pulled on the guy. From the sounds of things Victor was quite the prankster. She would hate it if he became friends with Impmon since he is just as bad at pulling pranks.

"Why are you shaking your head Renamon?" Victor and Jessy asked.

"No reason just felt like it." Renamon said.

_"It is because you fear what could happen if I became friends with Impmon isn't it. Remember we are mates and since we transferred some of our power to each other we grew this ability so whatever the one thinks then the other will also know. Don't worry I won't tell Jessy a thing. At least not until he figures it out or gets close to figuring it out." _Victor said telepathically.

Renamon nodded at Victor who held her close to him with one of his arms.

"Why don't we take a walk around? I need a few ideas for something and walking seems to help me out." Victor asked.

Renamon agreed as did Jessy so after stretching the group walked out of the cave and walked towards town. What they did not know was that they were being watched by Impmon with a look of disgust on his face.

"Great now there is another one of those cybernetic freaks." Impmon said.

Before anyone knew what happened Impmon was struggling to break free of Victor's grasp around his neck.

"You really don't learn do you? If you hate us so much then why follow and then risk insulting me when you know I am able to hear you for a good long distance?" Victor asked.

Impmon was scarred. Last time Renamon saved his butt but now he was at the mercy of Victor and worse still is that he was calm. One thing about a situation like this. If the guy is not angry when he should be then you are screwed in more ways than one.

"Please I promise on my pride as a digimon that I will never insult you or your brother again. Please don't hurt me!" Impmon pleaded.

Victor just shook his head before launching Impmon into the nearby pond that Victor used to clean himself of blood stains, Victor then walked back to the stunned group and started walking towards the town with the others close behind him after regaining their thoughts.

"Jeez bro how did you know he was there?" Jessy asked.

"That pest has a bigger mouth than he does in body size. So it was easy to hear him." Victor joked.

Renamon hit him over the head gaining a laugh from Jessy who soon got hit over the head as well.

"Get used to it brother when she feels like doing that she does it." Victor said rubbing the back of his head.

"What did I do to get hit anyway?" Jessy asked.

"I hit Victor for joking and you for laughing for when he got hit." Renamon said flatly.

"Jeez you are bad as my former drill sergeant." Jessy said before getting hit again.

This earned a laugh from Victor who did not get hit.

"Hey he laughed and he did not get hit." Jessy complained getting another hit on the back of the head.

"The first was because I felt like it the second was for complaining and I did not hit Victor because I felt like hitting you." Renamon said.

"I swear I think our life would be a great comedy right now." Victor said.

Renamon shook her head as Jessy agreed. The group did this pretty much the entire time while they were heading to the city. When they arrived a digital field opened up spawning several tiger like digimon. Victor tried to pick up information as quickly as he could but couldn't.

"Damn no info on these guys. KILLING FRENZY HERE I COME!" Victor shouted in glee as he went head on towards the growing number of tigers.

In no time at all Victor was already blowing them up with ease using his rockets.

"WOOHOO THIS IS TOO EASY!" Victor said as the tamers and their partners arrived.

Rika and the others watched as Victor was having a blast blowing them up and launching them into each other. But when he tried absorbing their data he couldn't but the others did making them tougher to defeat.

"Finally you guys are getting to become a challenge. Hey Jessy why not join in on the fun I haven't seen you fight yet." Victor laughed as he threw a tiger into his comrades.

Jessy soon joined in while the tamers watched the tigers being defeated easily. The battle was drawing on and on as no end in sight to the tigers who seemed to be getting stronger with each one that was defeated and Victor started slowing down earning him a few direct hits by a few on the tigers. Jessy who was busy using anything he had to blast them away was soon being over run even though he used numerous Chaos Blasts. He used his grenades and rockets but there seemed to be no end to the growing horde of tigers who were getting closer to him. He used a built in laser and slashed through the tigers but it only gave him enough time to breathe before the tigers got even closer to him. Victor was being pushed back by a few as well and soon the brothers were back to back as the tigers circled around them.

"Brother I think it best you and I use our turbines and do a bit of aerial assault." Victor said while punching a leaping tiger away.

"Yeah I agree." Jessy said.

The two took to the skies and used their rockets to blow away the tigers. But to everyone's surprise the tigers not only dodged the bombardment but they were flying as well.

"Oh come on! Don't these things ever give up?" Victor said. "That does it Jessy distract them while I go get my plane. I have had enough of these things."

"Yeah I will keep them busy alright. Busy trying to kill me." Jessy said.

Victor teleported to his plane and instantly took off towards the battlefield. Jessy was at a bad situation. The tigers somehow disabled his turbines and now he had to deal with them on the ground.

"Why can't I get a break." Jessy asked.

Everyone soon heard the sound of a plane incoming. They looked up to see Victor coming in firing his plane's Vulcan cannon earning multiple hits on the now dwindling but growing stronger tigers. His gun overheated and stopped working. He fired his two missiles but they did not even do damage to the tigers who leaped onto his plane's wing. Victor did his barrel rolls and anything else he could think of to make them get off but they stayed on it. They soon attacked his wings and soon a fire erupted on one of them the tiger jumped off as Victor's plane began spinning out of control towards the ground. Victor ejected and watched as his most prized and only plane crashed before exploding and turning to ash. He was furious. First he lost his favorite tank and now he lost his favorite plane he could not take anymore of it. As soon as he landed he went straight towards the tigers guns blazing trying to turn them into Swiss cheese. The bullets just bounced off them as they laughed or at least it sounded like it. One of them tackled Victor to the ground and was about to slash him before being sent high into the air by Jessy.

"Listen bro I know that plane meant a lot to you but focus on finding their weakness before going insane with making them Swiss cheese." Jessy said.

Victor calmed down but he and Jessy were soon pinned to the ground by the tigers.

"If we don't get out of this situation I think I may have to self-destruct to kill them all. Only problem is that it would take the whole city as well." Victor said.

The tigers laughed but were blasted off of them by Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon.

"Guess I am not as strong as I had hoped for. We blasted most of them but me and Jessy are exhausted. We will try to do what we can to blast them while you guys figure out the best way to kill them." Victor said getting his rockets armed.

"Victor wait! We will be battling them. You guys need to rest." Henry said.

"Negative I always knew I would go out fighting and besides I love blowing stuff up. Rest or not I wont let you guys deal with them alone." Victor said.

He rushed into the group again blowing them away with all he could fire out quickly and the tigers were not happy with his attacks.

"Jessy watch you six!" Victor said before blowing up a tiger who was sneaking up on Jessy.

"Thanks bro." Jessy said.

Guilmon fired off a few Pyro blaster shots torching the tigers. Renamon fired off a few Diamond Storms but the shards of diamond just bounced off of the tigers. She was soon pinned down by one but before it could attack her it was thrown off her by Victor.

"No way some over grown cat is gonna harm ya." Victor said.

He walked over to the tiger and tore it to pieces. Victor then absorbed it's data and felt like he had just woken up refreshed.

"Good my energy is restored now I can get back to killing." Victor said. He was then tackled down to the ground and restrained by something that wasn't the tigers.

"Good to see you again Victor hope my last version gave you a hard time cause now I am here for revenge." The voice said.

"KAISER I SWEAR I AM GONNA HURT YOU!" Victor shouted before slamming the robot into the ground.

Victor jumped a few feet away to see the new and improved Kaiser. He was bigger and he held more weapons than last time with no flaw to use against him.

"Like the new look? Thank the professor before you killed him now die." Kaiser said.

Victor was punched into a tiger and they both collided into a building. Victor killed the tiger and absorbed it's power before fighting Kaiser had to hand. With the tigers and Kaiser Victor was not happy one bit about how this battle was turning out.

"How you managed to find me I will never know nor care but I won't let you win." Victor said.

Victor was punched back into the building and was soon stood on by Kaiser who shot pistol round after pistol round into him. Kaiser was soon punched back by a now skeletal faced Victor with his red eye glowing menacingly. Everyone stopped fighting to see what was going on. And once they saw Victor fighting Kaiser they knew something was off about Victor. First off he had an eerie green glow surrounding him and secondly he seemed to be moving fast because his punches couldn't be seen. It was like he was possessed. Renamon and Jessy both knew what was going on. The Virus program had been activated and now they were seeing it in action. Even the tigers were getting scarred. But they were about to start the fight again against the tamers and their partners. Soon all three of them were on the ground. That is until all three of them were surrounded by a bright light. Soon the light vanished and instead of Terriermon, Renamon, or Guilmon being there it was Kyuubimon, Gargomon, and Growlmon. The team soon vaporized the tigers with ease and soon absorbed their power. Victor however was now enraged to the point where nothing was important to him except killing Kaiser who was now scarred. He was badly damaged and with Victor like he was now he was soon to be scrap metal. He soon punched Victor far away and turned to the digimon. If Victor was able to absorb their data then why couldn't he? He rushed at them but was blown away by a Gargo Laser and a Fox Tail Inferno soon followed by a more powerful Pyro Blaster. He was in a bad spot and it became worse when Victor arrived. Kaiser tried to retreat but was struck down by Victor who smashed his head destroying his A.I chip killing him. The Virus program deactivated and soon Victor was back to his old self. No damage was seen but he did however use Kaiser's parts for his own. Victor turned and scanned the three new digimon who were his friends. When the information popped up on screen he read it.

'Gargomon Champion level Favorite attack Gargo laser. Kyuubimon champion level moves include fox tail inferno and dragon wheel. Growlmon champion level similar attack to Guilmon. (Trying here but hey I haven't seen it in a long time so cut me some slack if you are about to complain about this.)'

Victor walked up to them with his usual calm expression.

"That was possibly the most fun I have ever had in a battle. I never knew it would be that fun. Kaiser was a nasty surprise but thanks to the Virus program he is no longer a problem. Who votes we celebrate?" He said.

Everyone cheered at the thought and began to brainstorm on what to do. Victor walked over to a nearby phone and started talking to someone who was in the army because of the way he was talking.

"Yes I know it is a big order but I have priorities here as well Vicas. Don't make me call your supervisors again. I may be a general but I am still the most influential person there. Now I know the tank and plane will be difficult to obtain but I will be teleporting them here along with a decommissioned military base here so I can sleep at night knowing I have a nasty little surprise to anyone willing to try and rob my home. You remember what happened last time? Good now I want the MAUS tank and a Heinkel He 162 Salamander ready for teleportation ASAP. Thanks Vicas consider your debt repaid for now." Victor said.

He hung up the phone and turned around to see himself surrounded by everyone.

"Um why are you all really close and surrounding me?" Victor asked.

"Get him." Jessy said suddenly.

Victor teleported quickly as the group collided into each other. He then ran while they tried to get him.

_"What did I do to deserve this?" _Victor asked himself in is head.

_"Can you please let me catch you Victor?" _Kyuubimon asked him with her thoughts.

_"What on earth do you plan on doing to me? I asked for a celebration and here I am getting chased by you guys. I just got off the phone with my buddy Vicas and the next thing I know you guys are chasing me." _Victor said.

"_We are only playing around with you. You can trust me can't you?"_ Kyuubimon asked.

Victor stopped and was tackled by Kyuubimon. She got on top of him and just laid down on him. Victor was soon tied up by Kyuubimon's nine tails. Even though she was bigger than him he was still able to move freely and was not bothered by the sudden added weight to his chest. Victor soon teleported the both of them onto a rooftop surprising Kyuubimon because he was still able to do anything even if he was tied up.

"Good try but I am still the ultimate no matter how the situation is and I wont stop destroying anything that is a threat even if it is stronger than me just like the tigers and Kaiser. But one question. What do you guys have in mind?" Victor asked.

"Oh nothing I just tried to convince them to help me capture you for the fun of it." Kyuubimon said happily.

"You know you could have just asked. Because when it comes to making sure you are safe and happy I will do almost anything to ensure it." Victor grinned warmly.

Kyuubimon was happy she was with Victor. She soon tightened her grip on him as he embraced her back and started kissing her a small bit.

"Even though you have a name change and your body changes you are still the same vixen I love and nothing will change it." Victor said.

Kyuubimon was amazed at his comment but did not care as she soon kissed him more passionately.

"Not now unfortunately but soon after I get my new house, plane, and tank. Why else would I be on the phone instead of with you?" Victor asked as he held Kyuubimon close to him and massaged her back.

"I Don't know my mate but right now all I want is to be with you." Kyuubimon said.

"Don't worry about that because if I can convince Rika I may be able to get you to stay at my home." Victor said.

"If I know you like I do you shouldn't run into any problems with Rika." Kyuubimon said.

"Now why don't we get back to the group and celebrate a job well done?" Victor asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Kyuubimon asked.

"Well I know a few areas that I find very calming. The beach being one of them." Victor said.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Kyuubimon and when it vanished Renamon was seen laying on top of Victor.

"I am gonna need to get some sunglasses for when that happens." Victor joked.

He was slapped upside the head.

"Are you ever gonna stop doing that?" Victor asked.

"No." Renamon stated flatly.

"Fine let's just get back to the group." Victor said.

The both were teleported to the others and they saw Renamon still having her tail wrapped around Victor who still had her in an embrace.

"Alright you two love birds there are children present." Jessy joked as he pointed to Guilmon and Takato.

Everyone laughed except Guilmon and Takato being ever so clueless.

"Maybe you and me are related Jessy. We both love to joke around and get hit by Renamon." Victor said.

"Maybe but did you two think of a place we could celebrate our victory while up on the roof top?" Jessy asked.

"How does the beach sound?" Victor asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Hey Victor you have to get some more clothing to enjoy the water." Jessy said.

"Not really I have a setting on my flamethrower that will dry the clothes out for me while I wear them so I am all set." Victor stated his arms crossed.

"Have it your way bro." Jessy said.

Jessy ran off to a clothing store but had no money so he did not enter it. He ran back to Victor and Renamon.

"You just now realize that you have no money? And sorry man but I got your share of reward money from the mission since you don't have an account. I will withdraw it for you if you want. It will be in short bursts though." Victor offered.

"That would help." Jessy said.

The trio went to the bank which greeted Victor warmly. He went to the desk and the same clerk from last time was there.

"Remember me?" Victor said calmly to the clerk.

"Y...yes sir. um... here to make a withdrawal today?" He asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Yeah I need to make one. Why else would I show up?" Victor asked.

The clerk typed away on the computer and asked how much Victor would like to take out.

"Just thirty dollars today." Victor replied calmly making the clerk more at ease.

With the transaction finished Victor gave Jessy the money to go grab anything he needed from the clothing store. Victor and Renamon just walked to the beach and laid down together.

"I just realized we had nothing to eat in a little while. Want a MRE?" Victor asked.

Renamon agreed and Victor teleported two MREs to them. They both ate slowly and calmly and once finished Victor threw the wrappers into a garbage can with minimal effort. It was half an hour later when everyone started arriving to go swimming. Victor decided to stay on land for a bit carving up one of the trees into something with his claws while Renamon sat next to him looking out to sea because she felt like it. The beach was empty but they did not care at all. Victor finished carving the tree into a surf board and swam out to the deeper parts of the sea and threw a odd looking grenade into it. The explosion was loud and the wave it created was big but not lethal since it was not big enough to come onto shore. Victor just stood on his board and made aerial tricks when he jumped into the air before landing again on the top of the wave with his arms crossed. Everyone just watched him as the wave crashed onto the shore while Victor landed soundly after jumping with his surf board under his arm.

"Anyone else care to try?" Victor asked.

Jessy wanted to try so when he was far enough to start surfing Victor threw another grenade into the water near Jessy and the same wave showed up again and Jessy began surfing. He tried everything Victor tried but when it came time to jump off the wave Jessy forgot the surf board which split in half after the water retreated. Jessy landed and soon ran as Victor began chasing him with a bit of anger on his face.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" Jessy shouted as rocket after rocket flew past him.

Everyone was laughing as Jessy tried to run from his angered brother who was firing off more and more rockets.

Me: Well I think I will end it here today. Just because I feel like it.

Victor: Awe come on can you write some more?

Me: Weren't you running from my homing cannon ball?  
>Victor: I managed to lose it in the forest...why do you have the cannon pointed at me?<p>

Me: I suggest running cause this time I am firing three homing cannon balls at you.

Victor: Oh shit (Begins running as cannon balls chase him)  
>Me: R&amp;R people otherwise I may stop writing.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

R&R People what is the point of writing if I can't get a review? Anyway this is the next chapter with a sprigs reference just because I felt like adding it. I won't tell you where it comes in just to leave you guessing ha-ha.

It was late at night and Victor was still chasing Jessy though not firing off rockets but chasing him with a flamethrower.

"BURN! BURN! BURN IF I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN REGULAR AND EXTRA CRISPY I WANT YOU EXTRA CRISPY! BURN!" Shouted Victor as he got closer and closer to Jessy with his flamethrower.

Jessy was getting exhausted and wondered if Victor would ever stop. Victor was so close with his flamethrower that Jessy could feel the heat off of it.

"Easy bro! Come on just stop trying to burn me and we can get some sleep. I am sorry I broke our brand new board but this is ridiculous." Jessy pleaded.

Victor finally caught up with Jessy and lit his pants on fire. This made Jessy run faster than he ever knew he could as he jumped into the water where a hissing sound was heard along with Jessy sighing with relief.

"Much better." Jessy sighed.

Victor though was waiting for him with his flamethrower ready to burn Jessy again. Renamon had enough of Victor trying to kill Jessy for one day so she stood in between the two.

"Please get out of the way while I burn Jessy again." Victor asked Renamon.

"No I think you have had enough of trying to kill Jessy for one day" She said.

"I wasn't gonna kill him. Just make him fly half way to Kansas because of a rocket explosion or just make him crispy using my flamethrower." Victor said.

"No means no Victor. Now come on don't you need to find out if your plane, your tank, and your house is ready to be sent here?" Renamon asked her hands on her hips.

"You have a point. But the next time I won't miss with the next highly explosive rocket. And I think I left a nice amount of holes in the sand for now so I need to check my messages and see if it is ready." Victor replied while walking away.

He looked at his message inbox to see that a message from Vicas was received telling him to bring everything to his location.

"Good old Vicas always worked fast. Seems I will finally have a new home to fill with high explosives. Now to put it where my old home was so I can start on the restorations of the base, the tank, and the plane so they will be in top condition just like my tank and plane were before their untimely demise. I miss those things they took me a while to build up but now they are gone oh well at least I have a few parts from Kaiser." Victor said before teleporting away.

Victor landed at the clearing where his original house was to be placed and the damage was still noticeable. He sighed before focusing on the base first to make sure he had a place to store his tank and plane if there was enough room to do so. With a lot of concentration and strength Victor shouted Chaos Control and in a bright light appeared a large one floor planned base. It had camo paint that was peeling in some areas and bullet holes in others. There was a larger hole in the roof. Victor thought it just needed a little work until he saw the inside. On the steel gray walls were blood stains and on the tiled floor there were scorch marks.

"Looks like this place had a war of its own. I am gonna need at least the rest of the night and all day tomorrow just to get it fixed up then build whatever I need afterwards. Good thing I saved up the money. Well in retrospect I did ask for a decommissioned base but I don't think I was intending for this one. Oh well at least Vicas did as I asked him but this place will need work and if this is bad I hate to see what the tank and plane look like. I am dreading it now." Victor talked to himself while inside the base. "At least it was German since can still see the large iron cross on the wall with the least amount of blood stains. Something however seems eerily familiar though but I can't put my claw on it. Let's see there are scorch marks meaning a fire and a lot of blood meaning an ambush which explains the bullet holes. But my house was also like this when it was burning the hole was just as big and everything… holy shit this is my house."

Victor just stood in one of the rooms just standing there amazed at how his house looked even after all this time.

"I wonder if my stash is still hidden and undamaged." Victor asked himself.

He ran to where his old room was and saw everything semi intact. There were burn marks yes but not as bad as the rest. Victor was glad he saved up to fireproof most of his bedroom even though his parents thought he was just being paranoid.

"And they said it was a useless defense who's laughing now dad and mom?" Victor asked himself.

He walked over to a wall that still had camo wall paper on it. He removed a painting of a German panzer tank and typed in a code on the hidden number pad. A piece of the wall moved to reveal a large and high tech looking gun. Victor lifted it gently off of the pegs that held it up and looked at it. It had a large barrel and a place to hold it on the shoulder while holding onto the two handles. It also had a strap so it could be placed onto the back and supported.

"I guess the defenses were sufficient after all. And they said I was paranoid. Well I guess I was but I am still able to keep my stuff safe." Victor said.

There was some creaking followed by the sound of someone walking around the house. Victor wanting to see if his gun worked turned it on which it then obliged by glowing a small bit before the soft humming of some of the components inside the gun. Victor walked silently through the house looking for anything odd. He kept hearing the sound of something walking through the halls of the base. Victor was becoming more on edge and was looking around quickly as if something was about to pop up and attack. The sound was growing louder and when he was at a corner to turn into another hall he charged up a shot in his gun and was ready to fire at the intruder. Victor rounded the corner quickly and had the barrel of his gun in the face of the intruder who happened to be Takato who dived to the ground.

"TAKATO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Victor shouted which sounded even louder because of the echoes.

"Sorry I thought Guilmon might be hiding in here since we are playing hide and seek." Takato said.

"Next time make sure to check and see if I am home first otherwise I would have blasted you with my laser cannon." Victor said irritably.

"Fine. So I take it this is your new home. Seems a bit beat up doesn't it?" Takato asked.

"This is actually my house. The one that was burning when I met with the mercs that trained me. I thought it was destroyed but I guess not." Victor said.

"Whoa. I guess the ghost of your past has come back to give you your old home." Takato said.

"Seems so and from the sound of things you aren't as bad as what Renamon said you were like. You actually seem to understand more than you let on." Victor said.

There was some moaning that suddenly sounded from a nearby room. This made Victor and Takato jump. They neared the room and the moaning was still going on. Victor charged up his cannon and entered the room. It was there he saw an apparition like form of his father and mother both side by side. Victor's mother had brown hair was the same height as his father and was wearing a night gown. Her face was pale and she had blue eyes. His father was wearing an army uniform which by the number of decorations were on it told them he was a general. He had black hair and blue eyes. His face was as pale as Victor's mother. But he was smiling and so was the mother.

"Mom? Dad? What on earth is going on here I thought you were dead. Wait you are floating so you are ghosts duh. Anyway what are you doing haunting this place? Shouldn't you be wherever ghosts are supposed to be?" Victor asked the apparitions.

"Come now son you wouldn't think that we were gonna just leave without saying good-bye now do you? We have been waiting and hoping you would one day visit this place again but we were about to give up hope until we heard your voice. You have grown quite a bit since we last saw you and I see you still have that laser cannon you built when you were little. I remember helping you build it in the workshop and I was surprised you were able to think up such a weapon at an early age." Victor's father said in a calming voice.

"Never did bother you to tell me that instead of criticize my hard work during school. I tried my best but you two made my life hell because I wasn't perfect. What's worse you never bothered to tell me I had a twin brother. I found out only a couple days ago." Victor said to the ghosts.

Takato was just standing there while Victor argued with the ghosts.

"I am sorry we separated you two and we are sorry for treating you like we did." Victor's mother said.

"Why did you anyway what could you have possibly gained for making me work my ass off and to be punished for it not being 100% perfect?" Victor asked.

"We are sorry but we ourselves don't know. We did not realize what we were actually doing to you until after the ambush. We regretted it ever since and hope you will forgive us." Victor's mother said.

"You know how long it has been since we actually talked without yelling, arguing, or commanding orders to each other? Too long and this is probably the only time we will ever do it again. So before you go I will say that I do forgive you and will come join you after I die. And I know how I will go out. With a bang for protecting my mate and my friends. I wish you could see her she is possibly the most beautiful yet powerful and smart person there is. She would have liked to meet you but I don't think she could before it is too late." Victor said.

"No need." A voice rang out.

A few seconds later Renamon appeared behind Victor and Takato. She then walked beside Victor who put his arm around her gently.

"So these are your parents huh?" She asked.

"Yup I would like to introduce you to General Steven Chaos and General Carina Chaos." Victor said.

"Nice to meet you." Carina said.

"A pleasure to see the person who actually got to mate with my son." Steven said.

"Technically she is not human but still." Victor said.

"Hey I can still land a good punch on you." Renamon said.

"Yeah if I am messing around and not trying to avoid the punches." Victor said.

He was greeted with a slap upside the head.

"I deserved that one." Victor said.

"Yeah you did." Renamon said.

This earned a laugh from the ghosts.

"Well I hate to cut up the reunion but it is time for me and Carina to finally rest in peace now that we know our son has found someone and forgave us for all the things we did when we were alive and take good care of the house." Steven said before he and Carina disappeared.

"Yeah dad I will and I will make it look better than it did before it was attacked I swear it." Victor said to himself.

"They seemed nice." Takato said.

"Should have seen them mad. Couldn't tell that they were the same people. It is now time for me to get to work on restoring the house and bring the plane and tank here since I know where the large garage is." Victor said.

He led Takato and Renamon through the remains of the house to a metal door. He opened it and inside was a large and spacious garage that looked like it did not exist from the outside. There was enough room for a couple hundred super tanks and planes but Victor only teleported his tank and plane inside it. When the light that normally showed up when teleporting disappeared Victor saw that the tank and plane were in perfect condition.

"Guess Vicas thought I would like the house instead of a different base. I swear that knuckle head has more crazy schemes than I do when I feel like pranking people." Victor said.

"Those are awesome vehicles. Who made them?" Takato asked.

"The Germans. They had style and built the toughest machines. If it wasn't for the large numbers of American and allied units the Germans and Axis would have won World War 2 but that is my opinion." Victor said.

"I wonder what your old bedroom looks like." Renamon said.

"I will show you follow me." Victor said.

He led the group down a few maze like hallways until they reached Victor's room. He opened the door and they saw a large bed with an alarm clock some guns hanging on the walls. Some swords in a glass case. There were some fireworks that would possibly still work lying on the shelves. This made Takato and Renamon wonder how they survived.

"The fire originated in the family room and spread. My door which was fire-proof protected the room from most of the damage damage. Parents thought it was a waste of money but I proved them wrong." Victor said.

"Wow I guess even when you were little you were still paranoid. Must have cost you big to have it fire proofed." Takato said.

"You have no idea. Had to do many chores and save up my holiday and birthday money just to make sure I had enough to buy the defense. Not to mention all the other stuff. The hidden area with number code cost a lot but the guns and swords were souvenirs from my mother and father's missions since they were rarely home but had a drill sergeant baby sit while they were away. He was nice but he followed my parent's orders with precision so I was trained by him most of the time until mom and dad retired to be at home with me. Listen Takato could you please leave there are some areas that are off limits to you so please leave besides after I show Renamon a few areas I will need time to focus on restoring this place to full power." Victor asked nicely.

Takato left after saying good bye and once Victor was sure he was gone he went back to his bedroom to see Renamon lying on the bed like she was waiting for him.

"You promised after you got your house here we would have some fun so I am holding you to it." Renamon said with a grin.

"Drat and here I thought you would have forgotten about that after watching me try to kill Jessy. Oh well at least tonight will be eventful." Victor said.

Victor put away his laser cannon and started to get undressed. After a minute or two all he had on was his boxers and Renamon pulled him close to her.

******************LEMON*********************

Renamon started the night of fun by kissing Victor full force. Victor was surprised she was this forceful so early on when it normally takes a bit of teasing for that to happen. After a small bit of the small part of kissing Renamon inserted her tongue into Victor's mouth and began exploring him a bit. Victor began to up the fun by massaging Renamon's breasts and pinch her erect nipples in between his claws. This made her moan loudly as she snaked her hand into Victor's boxers and began to fondle his cock making it erect easily. They soon broke the kiss and Victor looked into her blue eyes as she did his. What Renamon and Victor saw in each other's eyes were love and passion. They soon began kissing again only this time instead of massaging Renamon's breasts he massaged one while gently inserting a claw into her wet pussy earning a loud but muffled moan from Renamon as she began making her tongue wrestle with Victor's. Victor stopped the kiss and took off his boxers showing off his full erection to Renamon who stared at it with hunger and want in her eyes. Without a warning ever being said Renamon took the erection into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down while licking the tip with her tongue making Victor moaning. Something he did very little of. In Renamon's mind she was enjoying every moment of this. She missed the feelings she would get when she had sex with Victor and there was no way she was gonna not feel all the pleasure that Victor normally gave her. Her thoughts were broken as Victor came in her mouth. She nearly choked on the amount but swallowed it all though she was coughing a small bit.

"You ok Renamon?" Victor asked.

"You could have warned me." Renamon replied.

"I did you know I do." Victor said.

"Let's just continue." Renamon said.

Renamon got on all fours and raised her tail to show Victor her second hole. Victor pushed in full force and as deep as he could making Renamon scream in pleasure. Victor thrusted in and out of her tight ass making Renamon shake. She was in pure bliss until her arms gave out and only her rear end was remaining in the air as Victor pounded away. It was another minute later until Victor slowed down a bit so he could lean over Renamon to start playing with her breasts. He also sat her down on his lap so while bounced her he could play with her breasts making her moan louder and louder. It was another few minutes later when Renamon came followed by Victor.

"How many rounds you think we can go before exhaustion?" Victor asked completely unfazed by the first round.

"I don't know but I don't care either just keep fucking me." Renamon said.

Victor knew she was in heat because normally she doesn't act this way. But this is the second time in a couple of days and if his memory was correct that wasn't normal. Victor laid down on the bed and lifted Renamon off of him so he could enter her dripping wet pussy. He slowly set her down on it making her moan at the teasing. Once he was inside her fully Renamon began bouncing again while Victor grabbed her hips and every time she was about to drop down he would give her a boost of power and speed. They soon had a rhythm going. They continued until Victor picked Renamon and set her down on the bed. He started up again though much faster and much harder. He soon bent down so while he was fucking her senseless he could tease her now erect nipples by slowly licking them. Renamon was now in pure bliss until she felt another orgasm arising. Victor also felt it so he went faster and faster and injected a small bit of Chaos energy which then exploded but not with a destructive way but a pleasurable way sending Renamon over the edge. She erupted and soon Victor did as well and with the bit of Chaos energy made their orgasm much more powerful draining them quickly. The build up of cum pushed Victor out and sprayed the bed in their juices. Victor collapsed next to Renamon panting as if he held his breath the entire time.

"Wow…I can't believe that worked. Who knew that chaos energy was a good pleasure increaser. Maybe I ought to do that more often." Victor said panting but quickly gaining his breath and energy back.

"Wow I never thought that I would have that much pleasure or have that large a orgasm. If anything I think we could have filled a swimming pool with our juices." Renamon said.

Victor laughed a small bit at her joke but she did have a point. Victor finally passed out and was followed by Renamon who embraced Victor before falling asleep.

***********************LEMON END*******************

The next morning arrived and Victor woke up first. He was still exhausted and noticed that he needs a shower fast as did Renamon unless they wanted cum on them for the rest of the day. Victor woke Renamon up gently by kissing her a small bit and rubbing her back softly. Renamon opened her eyes with a smile when she saw Victor.

"Morning is here and we still have lat night's fun still on us so why don't we get cleaned up and start repairing this place up so it looks nice again? Besides I think we need it too if we get running water and everything else working again." Victor said.

"Can't we just sleep in and cuddle some more?" Renamon asked in a soft voice.

"Not unless you want someone to come in here and find out what we did the other night." Victor replied softly.

"Oh fine but do you think we could have some more fun when we are finished? Last night we only lasted one round." Renamon asked.

"Very well and the only reason we lasted one round is because of the Chaos energy induced orgasm which drained us rather quickly." Victor said.

The two got off the bed and Victor got dressed while Renamon waited for him. They soon set off into the woods to see a nice pond in a clearing. Victor got undressed again and began to swim in the pond soon followed by Renamon. Victor swam over to her and they soon began cleaning themselves off. After a few minutes they were clean but decided to enjoy the water a bit longer. Victor dived underwater and did not resurface making Renamon worry a bit. Until he resurfaced with a few fish on his sword.

"I swear they make it too easy. Feel like having fish for lunch Renamon?" Victor asked.

"I hope you make them prepared soon I am getting tired of MREs." Renamon replied.

"Hey they may be effective for filling you up but they are not cheap. Besides I still have four more left which is good for two more meals after the fish." Victor said.

The two got out of the water dripping wet. Victor switched to his flamethrower and turned the dial to drying off. He then blasted himself dry and then did Renamon who enjoyed the heat. Victor got dressed and walked over to Renamon.

"We will need a few supplies before the restoration can begin so let's go." Victor said now full of energy.

The two set off again towards the city without much happening. When they entered they saw Henry and Terriermon coming out of a martial arts dojo. They ran to catch up with him and noticed he seemed a bit off.

"Hey Henry what's seems to be the problem?" Victor asked.

"Oh hi Victor. I am just having a bad day." Henry replied.

"You think you are having a bad day? Try being drug around and be called 'princess pwetty pants' all day when your at school." Terriermon said.

The comment made Victor snigger a small bit at the name.

"Let me guess little sister thinks you're a toy or something?" Victor asked.

"Bingo." Terriermon replied.

"Sucks to be you. But try to have psychotic robots try to kill you every so often." Victor said.

"I would rather suffer that than Henry's sister." Terriermon said.

"How bad can that be? I would rather not fight the psycho robots since they could kill ya easily. Remember the last robot? If it wasn't for the Virus program I would have been defeated." Victor said.

"You have a point." Terriermon said.

"Well I have to go get some supplies like cement and other things of that nature so laters." Victor said before walking off closely followed by Renamon.

They reached the bank first and made the withdrawal without any problems. They then went to a hardware store and bought a cement container and a few other things needed to fix the roof and the bullet holes. Once they were finished they went back to the house and began working on fixing the holes with the quickly made cement. It took no longer than an hour to fully fix the roof since the cement was quickly dried thanks to a certain flamethrower. The holes were fixed with the remaining cement. With all the holes fixed the interior was all that was left. Victor stretched after drying the last of the cement before sitting down on the ground followed by Renamon.

"This is taking a bit shorter amount of time than I anticipated but at least the exterior is almost done. Just got to paint it and then it will be done." Victor said.

"Good thing you have the flamethrower." Renamon said.

"I guess it does come in handy. I refuse though to dry the paint with it. I don't think the house can stand a second fire breakout." Victor said.

"Yeah I don't think I would like to sleep in the cave much after feeling the comfort of your soft bed which helped out greatly on my stiff back." Renamon said.

"If you need a back massage just ask. You know I am good at those and I am sure I can release any tension you gained and help you relax." Victor said.

"How about tonight?" Renamon asked.

"Very well and hopefully the house will be finished by then." Victor said.

The bushes began rustling not far from the two and Victor leaped to his feet and already had his laser cannon on his shoulder which he teleported to his side quickly. What made the bushes rustle quickly landed on Victor's head. It was pearly white and had purple zigzags on its ears. Victor's radar went off telling him that the creature was a digimon. Victor looked at it and began reading.

"Calumon. That is all the information I am given so that doesn't help me out much but from what I see you are either an in-training or very low rookie so not a threat as far as I can see." Victor said.

"Hi wanna play?" He asked in a child-like voice.

"I guess I could take a break from working on my house for a small while. Though I don't know what to play since I never did much of that. Most of the time it was mission time or training time." Victor said to the little digimon.

"We could play tag?" He suggested.

"Sure that is a good idea I am impossible to catch thanks to my thrusters." Victor said as he pointed to the holes in his back.

"So? I can fly too." Calumon said as he started flying around.

"Energetic are we? Well I think I can ware you out soon enough. Renamon care to aid me on that decision or do you want to just sit there and watch?" Victor asked as Calumon continued flying around.

"I think I will watch for a while." Renamon replied.

"Very well just let me put my cannon down so I don't fire it off by accident." Victor said.

Victor walked over to Renamon and set it down before walking back and starting the game by calling not it. Calumon then began to chase Victor by air. Victor on the other hand just walked slowly to give Calumon a chance at tagging him. Calumon dove as Victor ducked but Calumon tagged the top of Victor's head so Calumon had to run from Victor who flew into the air.

"Get ready Calumon." Victor said.

Calumon began running as fast as his little legs could carry him as Victor flew slowly too him and was still able to catch up with him. Victor tapped Calumon on the head gently so he wouldn't hurt the little digimon. Victor hated to admit it but Calumon was actually sort of cute yet harmless. That would make him an easy for some digimon power hungry and needed data to grow stronger so Victor would need to keep an eye n the little digimon but how? Calumon however was trying to catch Victor who slowed down enough to let him catch up and try to tag him. Calumon was having a lot of fun but was getting tired. He soon sat down making Victor land softly to the ground with a smile on his face.

"I told you I would ware you out eventually and I guess I did. If you work on your speed who knows maybe you could beat me in a race but for now I suggest you relax and try to catch your breath." Victor said nicely.

"That was fun." Calumon said in an energetic voice even though he was exhausted.

This made Victor shake his head as he looked down at the little guy. Victor picked up his cannon and sat down after carrying Calumon over to Renamon to make sure he wouldn't get hurt by some hidden digimon. The bushes began to rustle again and Victor being prepared as always charged up his cannon and walked slowly to them. There he saw a kid dressed in all black and he soon began running away. Victor fired off a warning shot and the beam which came out of it was black but the explosion was devastating. The kid ran even faster before disappearing. After the kid vanished Victor decided to walk around a little to try and relax again. He was mumbling to himself in German so no one knew what he was saying. After a few minutes of walking in circles Victor calmed down.

"Renamon why don't you go warn the others about the kid with Calumon. I want to make sure they stay alert. I don't want any of them harmed or spied on especially if they are alone because who knows what will happen. I will remain here and finish work on the house while you are away to save you some of the work." Victor said.

"Ok but remember the promise for tonight" Renamon said before walking off with Calumon in her arms.

Victor sighed and went to work fixing up the inside. There were scorch marks everywhere and the furniture was all ash or small bits of scorched springs. The photos were damaged but they still showed a young Victor with his mom and dad. Victor picked it up and a single tear left his eye. Even if they were strict they were still his family but they were dead and he wasn't. He placed the photo above the fireplace mantle and began searching for anything else that escaped the inferno. He searched every room except his own and once he arrived to the final room which was his parent's he hesitated before opening the door. Once he turned on the still working lights he began searching through the ash and debris. He searched for what seemed like hours until he came to a scorched metal safe. It seemed to be still able to open without much force but the combination was no doubt lost so Victor just forced it open. Inside there were his father's and mother's medal they got during their services in the army. It also held a wallet and a few photos of the whole family together at a picnic. Victor rummaged through everything and found nothing usable with what he does but they had sentimental value thus he kept them. The safe and the photograph were the only things that survived so Victor left the house and went to the city to buy a broom and garbage can and a dust pan before returning to the house and swept up the debris. It took an hour or two and he finally cleaned out the house. Without anything covering the floor the house looked empty. Renamon returned without Calumon since he snuck off while she was at Rika's entered to see Victor looking around the empty house with only a broom and dust pan in his hands while a garbage can full of debris was next to him.

"I take it the ghosts still haunt you?" Renamon asked in soothing voice.

"It just seems weird to look at my old home and see it empty. Is this what my parents saw before obtaining it or is there something I am missing in this picture?" Victor asked. "The only area that seems to have any remaining furniture is my room other than that nothing is left of that nature. But I did find a few photos and other things. I guess this house like a phoenix is reborn in the ashes of its former self so it did with me remaking it after a blaze. Rebuilding something that was destroyed to make it look like it did before the original died." Victor added.

"Well while it is barren now it will be brought back to life because we will do so." Renamon said.

She walked over to Victor and embraced him from behind. Victor just stood there like a statue until Renamon let him go. Victor turned around and embraced her tightly. She accepted it and they just stood there in each other's arms for a while until Victor let her go and went used a large hose that his arm came equipped with thankfully. The professor thought he would need it in case a fire broke out at the lab so he was given them along with many other things just for the occasion they are needed. Victor sprayed the floor with the highly pressurized water and soon the scorch marks were gone. Victor did not risk putting the house on fire again he reversed the flow of water on the house and it sucked up all the water.

"I guess some of the things I thought were useless came in handy for a change." Victor said as he looked at the sparkling floor.

"What about the walls?" Renamon asked.

"Don't know haven't tried but I guess I will now." Victor said.

Victor first removed all the stuff on the walls before he began his power washing on the scorched walls. The water blasted away the scorch marks and soon steel colored walls came into view. Victor then made the water disappear like he did with the water on the floor and soon the walls and floors were completely cleared. It was late at night when they stopped for the day. They walked into Victor's room and Renamon sat down and Victor sat behind her and began to hold true to his word and began to massage her back making her tense up before relaxing into it and moaned a little at the nice feeling it was generating. Victor was slow when he moved his hands down her back making her shudder a little and they were like this for a good hour until Renamon asked him to stop. Victor did and laid down onto the bed. Renamon laid down on top of him and embraced him. They then fell asleep.

Me: Well there you have it. I bet you are surprised for the second lemon of the story. Well normally I only do one but I felt like being nice so I gave you another one and who knows if you guys give me some reasons in a nice review as too why I should keep going then tell me and I will think about doing more of them in the story.

Victor: Damn dude I get to have fun with Renamon more often. Hells yeah keep going.

Renamon: Well I did start it off to begin with so you may have to beg me to try and have sex with me again cause last time got me exhausted.

Victor: Please.

Me: I am the one in control here. So what I type goes and that's final. And please review people it doesn't take your soul.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N When I asked for reviews I meant nice ones. The newest one is a bit of a let down but hey can't go through life without someone being a asshole so oh well. I am hoping I get a beta and already asked one for help but not sure if she will aid me or not but I already have got one but two wouldn't hurt so they could fix what the other could have missed. So I am hoping it will work. To the story we go and please review nicely. I get headaches for trying to force myself to think up the story. Also I am thinking of just ending the story with this chapter mainly because I don't think I can write the whole series in it. Besides I am on the verge of ruining it anyway since I can't keep to the actual series so that's another reason right there so laters for this story.

Victor woke up feeling relaxed and noticed Renamon still on top of him. Victor smiled warmly at her sleeping form and gently moved her off of him so he could stretch but unknown to him was the fact that Renamon was already awake. She was pretending to sleep when Victor woke up. So when Victor tried moving her she tightened her embrace on him until it was almost back breaking to any normal person.

"How long have you been awake Renamon?" Victor asked.

"Not long." Renamon replied.

"Today is the day we finish the house. I don't care about the paint but we need the furniture and that should be about it. So only one last trip to town and then the house will finally be complete. Other than me buying tools and supplies for my tank and plane." Victor said.

"You sure do love your plane and tank." Renamon said.

"Yup without them I wouldn't have something to pass the time I have before or after a mission." Victor said.

Victor's alarm went off meaning a digimon had appeared.

"Those digimon have as bad a timing as Kaiser did when we were about to battle. Wonder who it is this time." Victor said as he looked up the information.

What he saw stunned him. One was Vajramon and the other was Pajiramon.

"If Jessy finds out who it is I don't think we will be able to fight because they will be killed way before we can say go." Victor said.

"No doubt about that. Remember his tone of voice when he mentioned the name Vajramon. I swear he had as cold a voice as you do when you're pissed." Renamon said.

They both shuddered at his tone that time. At that moment Jessy walked into the house that they were about to leave.

"Oh hi Jessy. We were…just going out to town to pick up some furniture." Victor lied as he tried to muffle the sound of his alarm which was still going off. _"Won't this damn alarm just turn off already? If Jessy finds out what the digimon we are gonna fight is. I don't know what could happen."_ Victor thought.

"Why is your digimon alarm going off bro? Tell me who it is so I can get ready." Jessy demanded.

"Promise me this brother. What I am gonna tell you will most likely piss you off but I need you to keep calm for when we fight them. Vajramon and Pajiramon have arrived and I am going with the others to battle them." Victor said.

Jessy just froze. The digimon that killed his foster parents was finally here. He could take his revenge now and avenge his parents like he planned.

"JESSY! Get ready for battle and don't daze off otherwise the fun will be over before you arrive." Victor said to his brother.

Jessy shook his head and started running off towards the city to find out where the two digimon were. It took him a few minutes before he found them. Vajramon was wearing purple armor. He looked like he was a combination of a horse and a bull. He had black fur and two swords attached to his waist. Pajiramon was a combo of a horse and sheep. She had purple wool and purple armor. She also had a purple crossbow. Jessy hid on a rooftop so he could attack when everyone else arrived. Soon Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, and Rika arrived. Renamon went to Rika's side soon followed by Victor with his arms crossed.

"All you humans will now bow down to us digimon like you should. You created us but forgot about us now we are back and we will rule over you and your world." Vajramon shouted. (Trying here guys.)

"Not gonna happen you farm animal reject." Jessy said as he leapt in front of the group to face Vajramon. Pure hatred and anger etched on his face. "You will pay for killing my family all those years ago and I will not stop until you are nothing but data." Jessy said.

Vajramon looked at Jessy before laughing.

"I thought I recognized that voice. Haven't seen you in years Jessy but I think this little reunion will best be made with you joining your dead parents." Vajramon said.

"Can we just start the battle I have some stuff to pick up for my house and I don't feel like waiting much longer." Victor said impatiently.

"Eager to die I see." Vajramon said as his partner laughed.

He was soon blasted by a rocket.

"I can take care of myself thank you so don't think this will be easy. Jessy feel like going insane yet because I want this over quickly before I get bored." Victor said.

Jessy replied by running up to Vajramon and punching him before jumping back to the group.

"The good old hit and run routine. Old but effective." Victor said with a grin.

"COWARDS ALL OF YOU! YOU DON'T STAY AND FIGHT BUT ATTACK AND RUN!" Pajiramon shouted.

"Oh shut up already or I will kill you here and now." Victor said.

Pajiramon was furious. A human a pathetic human was insulting them and was able to harm them. She couldn't take anymore and fired off an energy arrow at Victor who moved just enough so it would miss.

"Bad shot as well as a bad temper. What's next a few bad jokes?" Victor said.

Vajramon now had enough and charged at them only to be pushed back by Jessy.

"I won't let you near my remaining family." Jessy said before throwing Vajramon into his partner.

"Hey guys why don't you finish these clowns they are not worth much concern." Victor asked the group.

What they did not notice was Pajiramon readied another arrow and aimed right at Jessy's head. She smirked before firing and it was a direct hit. Jessy was sent a few yards back before crashing down into the ground. The arrow was gone but the damage was already done. Victor ran to him and checked his vitals to see there was nothing to detect. No heartbeat, no pulse, no nothing Jessy was gone. Victor looked at the group and shook his head side to side meaning Jessy was gone. Victor got up and what was once a worried face for his brother turned to pure and dangerous rage. Pajiramon hid her crossbow behind her back with her eyes wide looking like she was innocent.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER NOW I KILL YOU! VIRUS PROGRAM ACTIVATE!" Victor shouted in a blood chilling voice.

He was soon surrounded in a greenish glow before making a big and possibly dangerous object appear. It was a large box and inside held many more missiles than a regular one did when Victor used them.

"VIRUS BARRAGE!" Victor said before thousands of rockets came flying at Pajiramon.

She was able to avoid most but they were so scattered that she was nailed with at least 25 of them which did considerable damage to her. Renamon and everyone else was terrified at Victor's unimaginable rage. If you count that with his virus program boost Armageddon would be outclassed. Renamon had to calm Victor down before he destroyed the whole city. So she held him tightly when his container full of rockets returned into his arms. Victor tensed up before calming down and deactivating the virus program. Renamon let him go and Victor turned to the group.

"I want you guys to show no mercy and kill them painfully for revenge on killing Jessy. I currently am not going to fight this time due to my anger being at critical levels. Good luck." Victor said before walking a fair distance away and began to do push ups and other exercises.

Renamon and the others got into a fighting stance and waited for the two digimon to make their move. Pajiramon began by firing two arrows at them. They dodged and Renamon fired off a diamond storm. Something though was off about them. They looked more like spears instead of shards and they detonated after striking Pajiramon. They were all stunned at the new attack boost but were more focused on killing the digimon to care for long. Guilmon and Terriermon attacked together using pyro sphere and terrier tornado. Both were dead accurate but did little to the two digimon. The tamers began using booster cards to increase power and whatever else they could but the attacks were doing little damage even after the hell Victor made them deal with. Vajramon and his partner decided to attack back and in a few short hits the gang was in bad shape. That is until a certain bright glow made them stronger. You guessed it they digivolved. With the new power boost they easily took both digimon down at least they took down Pajiramon Vajramon had faked becoming data somehow and escaped. After they finished off the digimon they went to check up on Victor to discover he had vanished. Along with Jessy's body. They decided to search all day for Victor but could not find a trace of him. They soon returned to their normal forms.

"Where did he go?" Takato asked after they gave up searching.

"I don't know but he obviously doesn't want to be found. He took Jessy being killed hard. That was last of his actual family that got killed. I wouldn't blame him for wanting to be left alone for a while." Rika said.

"I have to agree with you there Rika." Henry said.

"I hope Victor doesn't slip into his depression again." Renamon said with concern.

Everyone went home and Renamon went to the house and noticed that a few trees had claw marks and other things showing Victor took his anger out on them. They were in bad shape judging by how deep the cuts were. Renamon saw holes in the ground as well. She also noticed bullet casings and scorch marks. Victor definitely was venting his anger out on the surrounding area to make sure he calmed down. Renamon entered the house and saw it still in the same condition as when they left. She walked into Victor's room to see Victor inside it. He was in a fetal position in the corner asleep. He looked like he was in a bad shape. Renamon cautiously neared him to see that he passed out from crying. Renamon never saw him cry but she would too if her only living relative died in front of her. She tried lifting him but due to all the metal he was made with he was too heavy for her. He seemed bigger for some reason. She would ask him when he woke up. Renamon laid down beside Victor and fell asleep. The next day Victor woke up and noticed Renamon near him. Victor got up and snuck out of the room. He was about to exit the house before he was quickly embraced by Renamon.

"I am sorry I left without warning but with my anger the way it was I did not want to risk harming you because of it so I left. I knew you would come after me when you were done. I would most likely have attacked because I was releasing it all on my surroundings." Victor said as he embraced his mate.

"I am glad you cared about us to protect us from your anger. I have one question though. Why is it you look bigger everywhere?" Renamon asked.

"Since Jessy carried parts I could use I decided to take them. I buried what was left that wasn't mechanical where my merc family was. He deserved being with them." Victor replied.

Victor's alarm went off and showed Vajramon had returned.

"This time I am ready for you." Victor said to the screen.

Renamon was wondering what he meant until she saw him grab his laser cannon. It seemed even more deadly. Then all of the sudden Victor tore it apart and added the parts to himself.

"I am not going to let him come near us. And if he does…" Victor rambled.

Victor then switched to a chainsaw like sword.

"…He will regret it." Victor concluded.

Renamon loved how Victor always did his best to protect them.

"We must go and find him." Victor said.

"Let's finish him." Renamon replied.

Victor and Renamon teleported to the park since the reading showed it had the largest readings of digimon presence. They looked around and saw everyone at one spot. Victor and Renamon arrived to see Vajramon standing there. Vajramon noticed them.

"You!" Vajramon pointed to Renamon.

Renamon nodded and was about to move near him before being stopped by Victor.

"I won't let you go with him. I have already lost one loved one and I refuse to lose another." Victor said.

"I have too Victor. Don't worry I will be alright." Renamon said.

"Fine but promise me you will be safe. As for you Vajramon. Harm Renamon in any way and I will show you no forgiveness no mercy and a lot of pain. So think before you do anything." Victor said before teleporting away.

Renamon went with Vajramon and they too teleported away. Victor arrived at an abandoned factory and decided it best he release some anger and tension there. The explosions would help him calm down and kill time. So he launched rockets in every direction destroying rusty machinery and walls. In a few minutes the factory was nothing but rubble. Victor then returned home and decided to activate a temporary shut down until his radar picked up Vajramon and Renamon. A week or so later Takato and his friends decided to pay Victor a visit to see him shut down. They decided to go near him and see what caused him to do so before an alarm went off. Victor woke up and looked at the reason to see Vajramon and Renamon on the radar.

"About time. I was wondering when they would return. Now to see what kept them." Victor said before teleporting away.

Everyone ran off following Guilmon since he also sensed their presence. In a few minutes of running the group reached a baseball like field. In the middle of the field was Vajramon and on the higher row of the bleachers was Renamon. Victor hid in the shadows with his laser cannon and shield armed waiting to hear in what they were talking about.

"Renamon I have seen many digimon but you are by far the strongest. Why not join us and together we can rule over these weak humans like we were destined to be?" Vajramon asked.

"Because they have become my friends. Victor for example has always shown great compassion towards me and the others. He always gave them a chance to run and live but when they refused he would show them no mercy and destroys them easily." Renamon said.

"Think of it though. You are betraying your own kind just to be among these weaklings. I ask you one more time join us or suffer like they will." Vajramon said.

"The answer is still no." Renamon said.

"Then I have no reason to not destroy you." Vajramon said.

Before he did anything he was blasted b Victor and his cannon.

"I will warn you once. Retreat or join us. Or fight and perish. Your choice because I am not in the mood to play around with you." Victor said.

"You again? Do you ever give up?" Vajramon asked.

"Not until I fulfill my revenge scheme for what you and your partner did to Jessy." Victor said with venom in every word.

"Maybe you would like to join us?" Vajramon offered.

His response was another laser shot that hit him directly in the chest.

"I will not join up with those who kill my family. And I have many torturous ways to kill you but I prefer that I just blow you up now or let Renamon kill you if she chooses too. Don't worry I will weaken you so she has an even better chance to vaporize you." Victor said.

Vajramon was not happy so he charged but got shot again by the cannon. Victor was grinning evilly at the pain he was causing. He began laughing sadistically as he fired stream after stream of energy that did more and more damage to Vajramon. That is until his cannon jammed.

"That is not good. Oh well Sword fighting is much more personal." Victor said as he got his sword ready.

Vajramon charged as did Victor as they both began dueling. However as Victor was about to slash at Vajramon he was struck behind the head and thrown into a wall.

"Damn it I failed you Jessy." Victor said before falling into unconsciousness.

Renamon and the others attacked fast enough to catch Vajramon off guard. He got hit with three different attacks.

"You will pay for harming my mate." Renamon said with hatred in her voice surprising everyone.

She was engulfed in a bright light and digivolved into Kyuubimon. She attacked with fox tail inferno nailing Vajramon directly. After the attack hit Kyuubimon then used dragon wheel and landed another hit. But as she was about to land she was struck by Vajramon. She took considerable damage and Rika was looking for a card to aid Kyuubimon.

"Kyuubimon please reconsider your decision. You desired power and we can give you all the power you could ever dream of." Vajramon said.

Rika discovered a blue card and quickly swiped it. Kyuubimon was again engulfed in a white light and she digivolved into Taomon. (I think that was what it was called.) Vajramon was disgusted with her new appearance.

"How could you turn into one of those disgusting humans?" Vajramon asked.

"Don't underestimate me." Taomon replied. "Talisman of light."

A Chinese symbol was written and attached itself onto Vajramon who was quickly turned into data and absorbed. Taomon then went over to Victor who was waking up.

"Man I need to fix that problem. Damn bull found my kill switch making me shut down for a few minutes. I need to get rid of it." Victor said as he started to stand up not even knowing Taomon was in front of him.

When he looked up his scanner already got data pulled up.

"Taomon ultimate level, attack talisman of light. When hit with the talisman of light you best hope you survive it. Though it takes some time and energy to make this attack has a good chance of instantly destroying you. Well I guess I have to be weary of you then." Victor joked.

"Oh HA-HA Victor. You ok?" Taomon asked.

"Oh yeah just peachy. It's not like I got hit really hard on the back of the head slammed into a wall and to top it all of had my kill switch hit roughly by a bull." Victor said sarcastically.

He was replied with a hit upside the head by Taomon's sleeve.

"Even in ultimate form you still have a habit of hitting me upside the head. Just be careful unless you feel like carrying me to our home since I will be unconscious. Damn kill switch. When we get home I have to find a way to deactivate it or get rid of it." Victor rambled.

Everyone just laughed at Victor. Taomon soon returned to Renamon.

"I have a question Victor." Rika said.

"Well speak it already." Victor replied.

"How come you never warned us about the kill switch until now?" Rika asked.

"Because when I tried the last time to get rid of it I thought I had succeeded but having it get hit and activated again made me think that I was wrong in my previous assumption." Victor replied.

"Then why is it when I hit you on the back of the head it doesn't work?" Renamon asked.

"Because I think that my precious attempt to get rid of it made it more difficult to press thus you have to be using full force to make it work. I need it permanently gone in case it happens again. Damn professor made way too many design flaws for me." Victor said.

(Here is the sucky ending because I can't think of any other way to end it.)

Life was pretty much routine anymore for the group. Victor would once a week work on his tank and plane and the rest of the time be with Renamon. when a digimon appeared they would kill it. They found out the digimon were called devas and they followed someone named sovereign. One day Calumon was kidnapped and the group went to the digital world using a portal under Guilmon's hut. They rescued the little guy and defeated everything that was a threat on their digital journey. Victor soon fixed all his design flaws and once in a while did a mission because he refused to give up being a merc. Renamon soon became one as well and the two were together all the time. Victor would every so often return to the cemetery he made to pay respects to his merc family and too Jessy. All of who died in combat earning much respect from Victor. The group grew up and life was normal. Well as normal as it would get for digimon and their partners anyway.

Me: Yeah I know the ending sucked but if you read the opening notes you would know why.

Victor: I will kill you for letting Jessy die.

Renamon: I have to agree with Victor.

Me: Well I knew this day would come (Throws off cloak to reveal many bombs) Thank you suicide monthly.

Victor & Renamon: OH FUCK!

(Large explosion)


End file.
